The Life of a Vampire Spy
by tfdragon
Summary: After becoming vampires, the Clark kids' live a new life. With or without WOOHP, there's problems. See how they became vampires, why, and how they work for WOOHP and live life forever. Love lifes and fights are no match for them. Supervillains though...
1. Operation:Sucker for Vamps and Wolves

**Operation: Sucker for vampires and wolves. **

**Start transmission...**

* * *

**_Sleep young children._**

**_For your task still awaits._**

'That voice.' Marc thought.

"Do you guys know were it's coming from?" Tony asked confused as if reading Marc's mind.

"No idea. Just... come on." Marc said in a rush.

**_The prophesy made it so and you will all live by it._**

**_Try and try to get away,_**

**_Young ones: Joker, Raven, and Flash._**

**_But none can escape, _**

**_for the prophesy said so._**

**_Listen to the prophecy, _**

**_hear its words:_**

"What does he mean by 'the prophecy'?" Megan whispered.

"Shush!" Marc hissed, locating the voice's person.

**_'A battle erupts in many places,_**

**_Four shall hear its call,_**

**_As those four approach the land, _**

**_Three will betray the fourth kind.'_**

'The fourth kind?' Marc thought. Megan, Marc, and Tony walk to a large door. The voice can be heard inside.

**_It's so perfect,_**

**_How the fourth kind knows well..._**

**_A great leader is he. _**

**_Before the prophecy holds too much_**

**_I must take the kind._**

Marc opened the door to see a teenage boy. A boy on a throne. He holds a crystal ball in his right hand and stares into it. Megan and Tony both look in the room.

_They_**_ will soon know too much._**

**_Right, young one?_**

They gasped as the door opened completely and they fell to the ground. Marc looked up to see this kid clearer. About the age of 17. He wore a suit, like the one they would wear when they were in spy mode for Jerry. Though these had some differences: Bionics, of some sort. They strapped on to his legs and arms perfectly. He had yellow glasses on, but his eyes shown of a dark color.

**_I see you have a knack for spying, children._**

**_There is no need for hesitation._**

**_I am of peace._**

**_For I hurt no comrade of mine._**

**_You three shall be of great use when the time comes._**

**Good luck... and farewell...**

**_For now..._**

* * *

Marc gasped as he sat up in his bed.

"Man, that was scary." he said as he got out of bed. He sighed.

"It was only a dream, Marc. Not like that whole prophecy thing was true." he said to himself. He did the normal routine. Dressed, breakfast, and out the door to school. He saw Tony walk out of his room, dazed.

"What's up, little bro?" Marc asked worriedly. Tony looked at him.

"It was this weird dream I had last night."

"About?"

"Well... it's hard to explain, but there was a lot of talk of a _prophecy_ in it." Tony said. Marc looked at him shocked.

"No way! I had the exact same dream last night."

"With that weirdo dude who kept saying something about a 'fourth kind'?"

"Yeah, the same one."

"Weird... It's like freak science."

"Not- never mind. But somethings wrong with the whole 'both-of-us-having-the-same-dream' thing. I wonder..." Marc said. He walked quickly towards the kitchen to see Megan, eating cereal.

"Hey, Marc. What's the rush?" she asked. He walked up and gripped her tightly on the shoulders, a serious look on his face. Megan looked shocked at the sudden seriousness.

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"A dream. Did you have a weird dream last night? With a weirdo dude and prophecies?"

"Sure. Why? Wait, how did you know?" Megan asked. Marc let go.

"It just not possible. How can this... Gotta check, Lee." Marc said to himself. Megan looked at him confused.

"Uh? What are you-"

"We're having the exact same dream! Tony and I both had the same dream, too. The only one left is..." Marc explained. As if on cue, Lee appeared. Tony followed him.

"A dream? You all had the exact same dream?" he asked. It appeared Tony had told Lee.

"Yes. Did you?" Marc asked. Lee walked up to him.

"Nope. But I did have a prophecy."

"Really? Do tell."

"Well, it was:

'_As betrayal takes over,_

_wars collide, and no mercy is shown,_

_the fourth kind fights, three's betrayal is lost in memory._

_United, the war ends, and peace flies._

_Protection in the four,_

_No enemy beats them._

_As vampires they roam.'"_

"Long." Megan said.

"Yeah. But Lilas was pretty nice." Lee said.

"Lilas? Sounds hot." Tony said.

'Vampires... How are vampires gonna help?' Marc thought. He soon noticed a trash can right next to him. It wasn't there before.

"Guys... prepare yourselves." Marc said nervously. They all looked at him. Soon, the trash can sucked them in. They slid down, unfazed. They all finished standing. A perfect 10.

"Jerry, what's up?" Tony asked.

"Well Tony. What's up is this." Jerry answered. The screen behind him showed walls with claw marks, destroyed buildings, and two young kids, partly mutated.

"Whoa, what happened to them?" Megan asked. One of them was a girl who had fangs and white skin spotting her tan skin. The other was a boy. He had fur growing out of his skin and his jaw was growing out. Marc had a thought.

"A vampire and werewolf. They were transformed. How?" Marc said.

"Correct. We checked there relations and we found one thing in common. Lollipops." Jerry said. They stared at Jerry, then started laughing.

"Yeah right, Jerry. And the world started with a really hot chilli pepper." Tony joked.

"This is no laughing matter. The lollipops were fused with a potion. We're not sure what it is but it did it. You four need to check it out quickly. The Sugar Sweet candy store should be a start. Bye!" Jerry said and with that they were off.

* * *

At the Sugar Sweet candy store...

"I don't get it. This place is just filled with coconut and strawberry lollipops. There's nothing else." I said confused. I walked up to the counter. A teen about sixteen was reading a magazine.

"Excuse me, but is this all you sell?" I asked.

"Yep little dude. All the other candy factories were destroyed or something. I just sell the stuff kid. I do it to get paid." he said rudely.

"Hey, how much are four strawberry lollipops?" Tony asked.

"Tony!" I said shocked.

"What Lee? I just want to try one. You'll get one too." he said handing the guy four dollars.

"Sweet! Let me have one!" Megan said. He handed us each one. I put mine into my pocket. They started there's.

"Weird taste but it's still good." Marc said. How would I know what would happen later on?

* * *

Later at night...

Marc, Megan, and Tony all moaned in there sleep. Marc's skin started to turn pale white. Four of Tony's teeth grew sharper. Megan clawed on her pillow. They woke up and got out of bed. One in the morning, you'd expect them to be asleep. They walked out their doors and out of the house.

* * *

I felt the bed rumble. That was weird. Soon, I was pushed off the bed and sucked under it. Jerry needs me this early?

"Couldn't it wait 'till morning?" I mumbled, sliding down.

"Actually, no, Lee. This is a solo mission for you." Jerry said as I landed.

"Cool! A solo mission! The guys are gonna be so jealous."

"Your on a solo mission because it's your teammates are the ones in trouble. Their body readings are very low, but there's a lot of movement. It's like they're being controlled." Jerry explained. Controlled?

"How exactly are they being controlled?" I asked.

"A process started a few hours into your previous mission."

"The lollipops. You were right. Then that means..." I said taking out my lollipop. Jerry snatched it from my hand.

"There is a mind control potion inside with a other strange formula. I'd suggest taking it back to the store unless..." he said. He ran out, then back in.

"Here you go." he said handing me the lollipop.

"Uh... What happened to 'no eating'?"

"I fixed it."

"How?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead, I was sucked away. Warnings. The man needs warnings. I changed into my suit, then I landed, staring at the lollipop.

'Should I... Jerry said he fixed it... Oh well... One lick wouldn't hurt.' I thought, unwrapping it. I tasted it. Marc was right when he said it had a weird taste. Actually, it had a strange lulling feeling to it. I looked around at my surroundings. I was close to a warehouse on my right. There was a gas station to my left. I could hear traffic about a mile away...

'Wait. Huh?' I thought. I walked to the front of the gas station and I saw really bright headlights. And a lot of them. All exactly a mile away. Straight ahead. It was like my ears knew the location. Weird.

'The lollipop. It must be changing me.' I thought. There was a river behind the warehouse, so I walked to it, and looked at my reflection. I couldn't believe what I saw. I took the lollipop out my mouth to look at my teeth. I can't... It's not possible. I- I was a vampire. Pale skin, my teeth, and... my eyes. It's like in that one movie that was a book that Megan liked so much. I forget the name, but it was about some girl in love with a vampire dude. Every girl would scream at the mention of that movie at school. I've become just like the dude in the book and movie. Except the fact that he's older and he has a girlfriend.

"This can't be happening." I said. I got up and sighed. Unless Jerry makes an antidote, I'm stuck like this for the rest of my fourteen year old life. I continued to look at my reflection, but then I heard footsteps. I turned and struck quickly, but they caught my hand before I could hit. I looked at their face. His pure red eyes bore down on me and his teeth flashed. But it was Marc.

"How you doing, bro?" he said evilly, then tossed me into the river. I went up to the surface and spit out the groggy water.

"What was that for Marc?" I asked angrily. Megan and Tony appeared behind him. They all looked evil with red eyes and a prepared stance to fight. This couldn't end well.

"Payback, big bro." Tony said and launched himself at me. I swam away just in time. Megan and Marc were at my sides, cornering me. I swam down and, strangely, I didn't need air. Like I didn't even need to breathe. They were on my tail, _all three of them_. Idea alert. I stopped swimming and, just like I thought, they swam past me. Neanderthals... I swam up and felt a cool breeze on my face. I walked to the land that looked barren except for the forest and a kid who appeared in front of me.

"So, you are '_the kind_'? Pretty young. Expecting a smarter person, too. Oh well... You can't always get what you want." the kid said. The kind... I've heard that name before. He grabbed at my shirt. I heard splashes behind me. Oh crap. My crazed siblings are back to get me.

"I'll take this, children. You may watch and learn." the kid said. They walked out of the water and sat down to watch. Oh! Now I remember! The kind was in Tony, Megan, and Marc's dream. The kind... was me! And this guy was going to kill me... or something. Wait... but there's _my _prophecy. I might live. A possibility that I will, so I have to fight for my life and hope the guys and Megan live. He aimed his fist at my face. Think, Lee. What would you do in this kind of predicament? Note that you are a vampire. What do vampires do best? Duh! I bit at his hand. He yelped and let me go.

"You're calling my brothers and sister kids. You're only, like what, 17? Ha!"

"I'm 17. Yes. Just times that by 10." he said. Math? Oh boy.

"170 years sir." Marc answered for me. Okay. Maybe a lot older. Long shot older. He'd have more experience as a vampire than me. About an hour, I've been a vampire. Yep. Older. He went for me in a headbutt. I jumped up and my rocket boots activated. I was in the air. He splashed into the river. I laughed. My boots made a 'poof' sound. Crap! I forgot to refuel them. Air Lee is grounded. They finally shut off, but I was still flying. Okay, cool, but doesn't that mean... '_CRASH_!' The kid was back up. The tree behind me almost cracked in the pressure. I had to think fast. I guess punch and at least get a few hits in. We were equally matched. I think.

"What are you going to do now, boy?" the kid asked. I took a breath and tried headbutting him. If he does what I think he'll do, I have a chance. Lucky for me, he did and flew up just so I could miss. Then, I flew up just a little bit and whammed him straight in the back with my fist. He landed face down on the dirt. He lifted himself, looked at me, then at the guys.

"Get him." he ordered. They raced to me in a fury. This was pretty painful. They started to scratch me quickly. Ouch. I felt a pang and that was it. All three of them were down, but not out. It felt good to hit them, but I felt guilty. The kid started to get up. Okay, either my mind was going crazy or he's actually growing fur. He charged to the river under me and, before he could touch the water, jumped up and rammed me. He quickly transformed back.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in pain. He smiled as we landed on the other side of the river on a cliff and got up.

"It is pretty simple, boy. Make an army of vampires and werewolves. You know they don't get along together. Then, make them fight each other. The strongest ones will stay with me and I will try to make them bond. Then, when it is time... Destroy the only thing that will try and stop me. Your little Jerry and his play spies." he explained. Oh crap... Another going after Jerry.

"Why make an army to fight each other just so you can destroy Jerry?" I asked.

"My amusement. I love a good war. Soon though when the humans try to defend themselves, more of the army comes." he answered. I felt the ground rumble. I tried getting up, but as I did the ground cracked. The kid flew up to not get caught in the fall. I wish it wound have went like in the cartoons except this is the real world, you can never cartoon it out. So since that was out of my landing safely list, I guess flying is my only option. I tried to fly, but I couldn't. I wasn't feeling it right. When I flew the first time, I felt no gravity, like I was weightless. Right now, feeling weightless is at the bottom of the list of what I'm feeling, now. You know, with a giant boulder hurling me down after a root tried to my leg while I was holding on for dear life? Yeah, worst case scenario is that I die during all of this. Do vampires die? Wait a second! I clawed at the root and '_SNAP_!' Air Lee is no longer grounded and with a big '_SPLASH_!', the boulder landed in the river. I looked around for my siblings and that lunatic kid. They were gone.

"Oh, man! What am I going to tell Mom and Dad? They're going to freak!" I noted, surprised. I landed on the ground, thinking of excuses to tell them. Say they went on a trip without me during the night for school? No. To stupid. Say they got eaten by a rogue man-eating lion? No. To obvious. Well I'm out of- Wait! Run away from home? No. That would be mean. As I was walking through the forest, one of the trees moved. I prepared myself, then I was sucked into it. Jerry still needs to warn me. I landed on the top of the couch he had, crouching down. Balance wasn't hard. Jerry looked at me stunned.

"What?"

"Lee, did you catch a cold?" he asked. Oh... He meant the paleness.

"Nope," I jumped and landed on two feet right in front of his desk,"That lollipop turned me into a vampire."

"Interesting. How could I not catch that?" he questioned himself.

"The others were vampires, too. I think that the lake was part of vampire territory. This psycho kid says he wants to make a war and kill you." he gulped, "Don't worry. Before the war starts, I'll try to stop it. I'll get my siblings and your safe." Then, I remembered something, "How will I tell my parents, anyway?" Jerry smiled like he knew the answer and apparently he did.

"We'll take care of your parents by letting them go on a cruise and tell them you're being watched by a babysitter." he planned.

"Will I really-"

"No."

"Okay. So, I'll be staying at my house for the entire time."

"Not exactly. Since you are a vampire now, we don't want you to destroy the house. You also need close to the river, since that's were the war might start. So I decided you live in this abandoned hospital." he said and the screen behind him showed a picture of a worn out hospital. I'd be living there for the next however many days?

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, Lee. There's something in that hospital that might change your mind. Before it was abandoned, they were having a blood donating convention and they _left all the blood there_." he explained. My mouth watered. An entire convention of blood somewhere in that hospital.

"When do I move?" I said excitedly. He smiled.

"There's a bit of money too. So if you need anything, use it." he finished. Then I was sucked away. I landed somewhere dusty and old. The hospital! Sweet! Now, where's that blood?

* * *

Later at noon...

'_Slurp_!' That was pretty refreshing. An entire bottle filled with blood. Now I really needed that. I was at the front desk. The supply of blood was in the closet behind the counter. It took me about 4 hours but I found it. I had changed back into my normal clothes and I rested on the wall atop the counter. There wasn't much to do. I had found a lot of rooms in a small place like this. One of them was big enough for me to fly like 20ft up to touch the ceiling. And there were mirrors, strangely, hanging in there. Maybe they did dance classes, I don't know. I just like to fly around it and enjoy the space. A bit peaceful, not having to hear my siblings complain all the time. Maybe I could practice fighting in there. Yeah, that's an idea. Megan was so obsessed with those vampire books, I think I can try some of the moves in them. I took my blood and ran towards the room. I think I know what to do with those convenient mirrors and the money too. But that's later after I smash those mirrors to pieces. There was a move in one of those books Megan read called 'The Scream' and no it's not the picture. It was this move were the vampire- that's me- screams as hard as they can at an enemy or object and they're pushed back or the object breaks into a million pieces. I put down my bottle and aimed for the closest mirror and tried it. Instant crack and break. Oh yeah. I could so get used to this. After about breaking 4 more mirrors, I got tired. There was also a lot of glass to clean up. It must a lot of work living alone. I heard an uproar by the river. I ran outside and there were 3 kids out there and Tony was one of them. A tall kid about 19 was yelling to a wolf something about territory and the wolf was saying something about part of the river being wolves territory. I crept behind a barrel to get a better ear of the fight.

"You know we own the river!"

"You own half the river! We own the other! You guys don't even need water!" Cold...

"Yeah. We don't but we want you to beg us to use it! Beg us like the mutts you are!" Harsh...

"Your little pipsqueak was heading to our land! You have no right to be on our land at the moment!" I looked past the barrel to see what was happening. They looked furious.

"Neither are you mutt! You just happened to see Joker, here, cross to your land and suddenly you're allowed on ours?" Joker? They must mean Tony. Tony turned around and I ducked behind the barrel. That was close. Suddenly, I heard a yelp, then a punch was thrown. I looked over and saw the vampire dude on the ground with a bite mark on his arm and Tony was nowhere to be seen. I heard a moan come from the other side of the barrel. Tony!

"You'll pay for this, mutt! You and all the others." he said getting up," Come on, Joker." The wolf crossed the river and the kid walked to the warehouse. So that's were prophecy boy lives.

"Ouch! Man... What hit me?" I heard Tony say. Once the dude was out of sight, I walked over to the other side of the barrel.

"You okay, little man?" I asked.

"My head feels like someone hit me with a frying pan and I'm starving." he complained. I laughed. Same old Tony. The spell must have worn off when he got hit. But I hit him loads of times before this. Maybe it was the wolf that changed it. If a vampire gets punched by a wolf, the potion wears off. That actually makes since. I lifted Tony up and he followed me slowly towards the hospital.

"Why are we headed here?" he asked.

"Long story. But to put it shortly: You, me, Megan, and Marc are all vampires. Those prophecies we're having are coming true. There's a war coming in a few days. We have to stop it. And this all started with those stupid lollipops." I said quickly. He busted out laughing.

"Even funnier the second time! You got Jerry's hysterics! Oh, that's funny! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" he said, falling to the ground. I put my hand over his mouth.

"No time for laughing, Tony. If anyone hears us, well both be dead. It's true though. Have you noticed you're skin's pale?" I hissed. He got up and looked at me.

"Okay... Maybe you aren't lying."

"Come on. We have some time to think of a plan."

"Right!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry." he whispered, guilty. We headed inside the hospital quickly and _quietly_.(*Cough, cough. Tony. Cough.*)

"Dusty..."

"Yeah... I know... It's pretty old, too. The best part is at the front desk."

"Race you there, then."

"Deal. Ready... GO!" I said and we raced off. Yours truly had an advantage with Tony's head injured and I won. He looked around confused as I jumped over the front desk.

"So, where's the best part?" he asked. I opened the door a bit and took a bottle of blood out, I sorted though a while ago. Then tossed it at him. He caught it perfectly and looked at it surprised.

"There's an unlimited amount of blood in here. But only I have the key." I said, showing him the key to the door.

"Cool." he said and started drinking down the entire contents of the bottle. Yep, that's Tony. Now, how to get Megan and Marc? Idea count: 0. Well... Only one thing I can do.

"Tony, want a tour?"

"Sure, why not?" he said, finishing the final few drops of blood. We walked around the entire hospital and finally...

"This is what I'd like to call the practice room."

"What happened to those?" Tony asked, pointing up towards the 4 broken mirrors.

"Oh. That was me. Sorry." I confessed. Guilty.

"How did you-"

"Flying. Vampires fly." I forgot he doesn't remember anything about being evil and a vampire.

"Cool. You punched them?"

"No, no. You remember how Megan loves vampire books? I sort of listened to the fight parts. I used a move called 'The Scream'. It was awesome."

"Cool. Can I try?"

"Okay. Give it a try. The first thing you do is aim. Pick any mirror. Then, scream as loud as you can." I explained. He did it as good as I did. I was just a bit better. Not being cocky, it's just true. A sudden idea came to my head. The wolf reacted a lot when Tony crossed the river. We're kids. We kids have a strange weakness that gets us in trouble. It's a game... called 'Dare'. You know, like 'I dare you to this'? It is a sick game, but if Tony and I pretend to be evil and dare Marc and Megan to go across the lake, they'll have to do it. We attract the wolves and they attack Megan and Marc. It'll hurt but at least we get them back. We're going to need some acting lessons and a bit of (Lee shudders when he thinks this) make-up.

"Tony... Can you show me your best evil laugh?" I asked him. He looked at me confused but then did it. I had to say, the way he did it was pretty good.

"Perfect. I have an idea that can possibly get Megan and Marc back. Be right back." I answered and was off to prepare.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sir, we're sorry, but Joker is no where to be found. It's like he disappeared." Megan explained, frightened of what our master could do to her.

"Unacceptable! He is your brother, Raven! How could lose him?" the master said.

"Sir, you sent Joker out with a soldier to watch guard then said you had to go somewhere. When the soldier came back alone, he had an injury and said the wolves did it. The wolves might have taken him, sir." I said. If the wolves have taken Joker, then they have declared a war or wish to make an agreement.

"Flash, if the wolves took him, I would have known. Besides, why would wolves take a vampire hostage? They say they can not stand the smell. We can't stand their smell either so Joker would just be a waste of time capturing." the master said angrily. This would not go unpunished, I just know it.

"Sir, we are gratefully sorry. Joker is still young. He might have wandered into the wolves territory." Megan pointed out. I looked at her shocked.

"Nonsense, Raven! Our brother is not that unknowing. He knows never to cross to enemy territory." I countered. Something crashed at our feet. The master's crystal ball. One of many of course. We looked at him startled.

"Silence. Raven! Flash! You two will find your brother. He is somewhere nearby. I feel it. Go!" he ordered. We walked backwards slowly out of the warehouse without another word.

* * *

Afterward, at the hospital...

"You know what to do, bro?" I asked prepared. Tony nodded. The plan was simple. Tony and I would find Marc and Megan, Tony would get in trouble for wandering off, I would just try to be annoyed of Tony, telling them that Tony wouldn't shut up, they would laugh and later on, I would tell them on how I 'dared' Tony to cross the river and how the wolf bit the soldier and the dude ran off into the warehouse scared. By then, Tony would say it was easy to cross and the soldiers get blamed for everything. I would finally dare Megan and Marc to cross the river _without_ a soldier. They'd do it. We'd howl for the wolves to come and they'd get hit. We'd finish them and they would go back to their little alpha puppy, crying. Lastly, Marc and Megan would hopefully be back to normal.

"Remember what I told you." I reminded him.

"They address me as Joker. I answer."

"Good, Joker." I said, then looked out of the window when I heard talking. Another wolf? I saw Megan and Marc outside, arguing. Convenient. I turned to Tony and motioned him to go. Then I looked back to the window and saw my make-up covered reflection. A little eyeliner lightly brushed under my eyes to give me a evil look. To explain that is simple. It's been a few days so just say I haven't slept at all, since I was human. We walked out the door. Megan looked behind Marc to us. Marc looked to see what she was looking at.

"Joker!" they both yelled in unison. They ran up to him.

"Brother! Where have you been?" Marc asked worriedly.

"Um... I... I was with him." Tony said, pointing at me, "The... um... soldier... He... um... wolf..."

"You okay, Joker? You seem a bit tense. Something wrong?" Megan asked. Tony looked at me, nervously. I nodded.

"I dared Joker to cross the river. He fell for it, so what? Not like he got hurt." I said, "He wouldn't shut up after that, though."

"Ha, ha, ha!" they both laughed. I turned around, thinking of what else to say.

"And to think that after all that, the soldier gets blamed for everything." they laughed, "I bet that if anyone of us cross that river, we wouldn't get in trouble." I said, turning back around. It was all going a bit too fast but the plan was going perfectly.

"I bet we could go pass the river." Marc said, looking at Megan.

"Nah! Flash could do it but Raven's too chicken." Tony said. I laughed as he imitated a chicken. Megan was fuming.

"I could so do it, Joker. You watch. Come on, Flash." she said angrily, walking toward the river. They both started to cross and I winked at Tony. When they both touched the grass on the other side, we started howling to the wolves. They looked at us, startled. Finally, the wolves came and they saw Megan and Marc on _their _territory. They growled at them angriy. They startedrunning back to vampire territory when the wolves attacked. Scratching, biting, and one of the wolves punched Megan in the head. Tossing her straight across the river. She landed roughly on the ground, next to us.

"Told you she couldn't make it." Tony said. I looked at him.

"Not now, Tony." I said annoyed. I walked to Megan, who was sitting up.

"Lee, what happened? Ouch." she said in pain.

"Long story, but not right now. We need to get Marc." I said pointing towards the pack of wolves attacking Marc. Tony was already taking care of that apparently. He was already on the other side.

"Hey, you overgrown chihuahuas! Over here!" Tony went, attracting the attention of all of the wolves. They went after him instead of Marc. A distraction, sweet! I ran over to Marc. Still unconcious, I lifted him up and made a run for it.

"Tony, come on!" I yelled at him. I took Megan's hand and we ran towards the hospital. Tony flew over the river and behind us. The wolves followed us a little more and when I locked the door and looked outside, they were already across the river.

"Phew! That was close! Is everyone all right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Tony's always fine." Tony said.

"What about Marc? And you too, Megan." I asked, hesitant.

"I'm fine. I don't know about Marc, though." she answered, sadly. I looked over at him. Tony hit me on the head with his foot. He was flying in mid-air.

"Ha, ha... Sorry. Just testing the air. Heh, heh." he said guilty.

"Why don't you land, Fly boy?" Megan said, pulling Tony down to the ground.

"So, um... not to break the funny mood, but what do we do now?" I asked.

"A drink would sound good right now." Tony said, motioning towards Megan. I nodded and ran to the stash of blood, unlocked the door, and took out two bottles. I ran back and handed one to Megan.

"Uh... What is this?" she asked.

"Just drink it." Tony said. She opened the bottle and started drinking. Tony looked at me for his bottle.

"Oh no. You can have your own later, Tony. I have a plan to get Marc up and I need this bottle for it." I explained. I carefully opened the bottle and blew on the opening. The aroma would go to Marc and the smell would wake him up. He laid there motionless, with scratches and bruises all over his arms and legs. Okay, Plan B. I set the bottle down on the ground and waited. I saw Tony trying to make a grab for it and pushed him away.

"Tony!"

"Sorry. I'm hungry too, you know."

"Me too, but this is just to get Marc up." I said. I looked at Marc and waited. Then I saw a twitch. He was perfectly fine. I guess the smell was getting to him. I'd be hungry too, if that psycho kid was bossing me around.

"Lee, please. Just one sip." Tony said. I was fed up with this.

"I'll get you some, alright?" I said, annoyed. I ran to the blood closet and back. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Hello, everyone. Did you miss me?" Marc said.

"Marc!" I said.

".h. o.. ..d on..." .. ...

* * *

**Transmission interrupted...**


	2. Operation:All is fair in love and war

**Operation: All is fair in love and war.**

**Transmission resumed...**

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_"Marc!" I said._

"The one and only." I said. Lee tossed Tony a red bottle.

"What are in those?" I asked. Tony looked at Lee.

"What would you do if I said _blood?_" Lee answered. Megan, who was drinking from one of the bottles, sort of choked on her drink. Blood? Gross! Was I actually attracted to the smell of that?

"Blood? Lee!" Megan yelled. Why would our older brother feed us blood? To treat us like bloodthirsty vampires?

"Like I said Megan, it's a long story." Lee reminded her.

"Besides, why did you almost finish the entire bottle, if you didn't like it?" Tony said slyly. Oh, he's good. I took my bottle from the floor. It didn't really look so bad, so why not?

"What's so bad about something so good?" I asked Megan, curious.

"Duh! It's blood! You guys are like gross. Making me drink that stuff! You guys are so disgusting!" Megan said, grossed out. I shrugged and drank some of the blood. Really no use arguing With a girl. Mostly a girl like Megan. I stopped drinking.

"So, what's this long story anyway?" I was pretty nagged about it and I just heard about it.

"Well... Since my first try ended with laughter," Huh? He glared at Tony. "I'm going to try putting it a different way. Three words. Lollipops. Vampires. War. That's it." Lee said. Simple.

"Wait. You mean that Jerry's idea about lollipops making kids vampires and wolves is true?" Megan said surprised.

"Yep. And when you guys ate those red lollipops, you guys became vampires." Lee concluded.

"What about you? You're a human?" I asked, trying to get it all in.

"Jerry took my lollipop and fixed it. Then I ate it. I really don't know how he did it." Lee answered.

"Well, why don't we ask him?" Megan said, pointing the rumbling floor boards. Thinking quickly, Lee jumped. We copied him and I hoped Jerry wouldn't punish us. The floor was already sucked in and my hands couldn't hold on much longer. The sucking got stronger and stronger, pretty soon Tony and Megan were gone in. Lee made a quick run for it, but was sucked in anyway. After about five minutes, it gave up and stopped.

"Phew! That was strong. At least Jerry gave up." I said, tired. I flew down, gently, next to the hole in the ground and looked in. Suddenly, I was sucked in. Dang! So close to not getting sucked. I landed on the couch, sitting.

"Jerry..." I sighed, waving to him.

"Marc. How come it took you this long to get here?" Jerry asked.

"Resistance. I tried at least." I said, trying hard to smile.

"Very well. Now that you are all here, again. I need you to try and get past the wolves, speak to the leader and try to not make him start a war." Jerry said. I heard Tony and Lee high five each other. Guess they already have a plan. I looked down at my condition. I highly doubt I'd make past one of those beasts with all these bruises and cuts. Then again, neither can Megan. She has a lot. I didn't even look at her. I just knew.

"Jerry... Before we go, Lee said that you fixed his lollipop before he ate it. How did you do it?" I said, looking at Jerry, confused.

"Fixed it? No. I took it and tried to fix it. I hurried too much that I didn't really didn't let it work." Jerry explained.

"But Jerry, if you didn't fix it, how come the mind control potion didn't affect me?" Lee asked.

"That is something I don't know." Jerry said and then, without warning, we were sucked away. When we finally landed, we were back next to the hole, which was partly already fixed.

"How can it not- I must be insane or some-?" I heard Lee hyperventilate.

"Lee, it's all right. Right, Marc?" Tony said. I looked at him.

"How should I know? Megan's the vampire expert. All I know is that vampires suck blood and we're vampires." I answered him. We both looked at her for answers.

"Lee, you're okay. Somehow you weren't affected. You are not insane. Maybe it's just a gift. Vampires have different strengths and weaknesses. You must have either a really strong defence or a lot of strength for the mind control potion not to work." Megan explained. Lee smiled.

"Yeah..." he said.

"So, you're okay now?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah." Lee answered.

"So, if you are okay now, can I ask how we're going to get through an entire army of wolves to talk to it's leader?" I asked Lee.

"Simple. We use the only thing the wolves hate more than us. Our smell. They say that wolves can smell anything a mile away, so our scent will make them back down. And we can easily get through." Lee explained.

"There's just one problem with that, we don't like their scent either." Megan said.

"I really didn't think about that. Any ideas, Marc?" Lee asked me. I thought for a second. If they can smell our scent a mile away and we can't, then how about...

"A mile up! That's it!" I thought out loud, "If we fly up, then they'll get our scent but we won't get theirs. As long as we're at least less than a mile up, but not less so that we can smell theirs." The perfect plan.

* * *

Later, at the river...

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" they answered. And with that we were off. The wolves land was really green. A lot of grass. I heard the wolves whimper as we flew by. They didn't look pretty happy to see us.

"Marc, are you sure this will work?" Megan asked.

"Positive. As long as none of us are stupid and provoke the wolves." I answered. The wolves started growling at us.

"Isn't just being here provoking them, enough?" Lee asked as some of the wolves barked at us. This isn't good. If we land, we get mauled by bear size wolves. If we don't then the war will start.

"Guys. Do wolves fly?" Tony asked.

"What? Of course not Tony. They don't have wings." Megan answered him.

"Then how come _he _can fly?" Tony said, pointing towards a wolf that was floating in mid- air. It was the dude from the dream. Except he had fur on half of his body.

"That's him! The one who started this all! Wait. Aren't you the leader of the vampires?" Lee said.

"Ha! Why do you ask that question, boy? To stop the war? I, Waldorf, make war that none can stop. So, what did you come here for?" Waldorf asked. Man, this guy is good.

"Plan B?" Tony whispered to Lee.

"RUN!" Lee yelled and we flew away as quick as we could. Waldorf appeared in front of us. I guess the speed of a vampire and wolf makes him really fast, but as I think less of his speed and more of his power, he would have less power than two of us combined. I think Lee knows that, too.

"Tony, the secret weapon?" Lee whispered. Tony nodded. They screamed as hard as they could and Waldorf covered his ears. Megan and I did too. Soon, Lee and Tony grabbed us and we flew toward the hospital. Safety at last. I sensed something in the air. Wolves? Nope. Something else. Like a killer. I could feel it. The others though...

"You did 'The Scream'. That was so cool." Megan said amazed. Tony did a high five with Lee.

"We could show you how. If Tony could learn it, then anyone can." Lee said.

"Hey!" Tony yelled, unhappily. Lee looked at me.

"Marc, what's up?" he asked me. I hesitated.

"Marc. Earth to Marc." Tony called to me.

"Marc? Hey, dude. You're spacing out on us." Lee said.

"I got an idea. Stand back." Megan said. I snapped out of it and ducked before her punch could hit me.

"Hey. What was that for?" I asked.

"You left us for a second there. What were you looking at?" Lee asked. I sighed.

"If you want to know, then maybe you should go check over there." I said getting up and pointing towards the road ahead.

* * *

"Well, then maybe we will." Lee said.

"We? No, no. I think Marc meant you. I'm going inside were it's safe." Megan said. Marc felt something no doubt and it wasn't the normal feeling, more like a 6th sense telling him something or someone was spying on the spies. He sighed once again and began to walk slowly towards the road.

"Aw. Is Megan being a chicken? What do you think Marc? Marc?" Tony asked looking at his brother, who didn't answer. Marc was already at the road, looking around at the abandoned streets. Nothing here. But his sense told him to look for any signs of movement. And there was. Well, he heard it. Trash cans crashed and footsteps were made somewhere near. He walked towards it. Then the alleyway greeted him with more noise. Something moved in the shadows. He walked forward and it moved back. He kicked the ground with his shoe, dirt flew, and it moved around him, into the sunlight or more like the streetlight.

* * *

It was just a dog. Nothing more, nothing less. That was my strange killer? Boy was I stupid. Tony and Megan and Lee walked over to me.

"So dude, that was your strange feeling?" Lee asked, looking at the dog.

"I could have sworn there was someone else." I said.

"Face it bro. It was just your imagination. A really... creative imagination." Megan said, trying to act positive. Lee started walking to the hospital.

"Well, come on guys. We need to get going." Lee looked back at us, and we weren't moving, "I guess you guys don't want dinner?" That started us. Tony ran toward the hospital and Megan was following Lee. I just stood there and watched as the dog ran off into the streets. There was something about it that made me follow. I was just about to turn but my instincts caught me when I heard the dog yelp. The smell of blood filled the air. Fresh blood. I ran after it.

* * *

Back at the hospital, were Lee and the others are...

I sucked on the straw of my bottle of blood. Tony and Megan chorused with me. I looked around for Marc.

"Where did Marc go?" I asked annoyed. Megan and Tony looked at each other and shrugged.

"We thought you let him go." Megan said.

"I told him to come. He must have went somewhere in-" I said and before I could finish, Marc came in running. Blood stained his blue jacket. He held the door closed as someone banged on it.

"What's up guys? Me? I'm perfectly fine and the door banging is just the wind. Very, very strong wind." he said innocently. I walked over.

"Move." I said and he did. The banging stopped and then the door broke open. A robot with vacuums for arms and they were aimed for us. It looked like something a little kid would make with a vacuum and a car. Waldorf. An abduction? How typical. Soon, we found ourselves hanging upside down in the warehouse.

"Marc, what did you do?" I asked.

"Uh, me? No, I was- uh- just walking around and the robot started chasing me." he said.

"And the blood? How can you explain that?"

"It smells like wet dog." Megan gasped, "You did not!"

"Uh, sorry. I was hungry. My instincts got to me and I kind of went after the dog. But that doesn't matter at the moment, does it?" Marc said guilty.

"Okay, so if you guys are done talking, what do we do?" Tony asked.

"We can try contacting Jerry." I suggested.

"Yeah, if we had extra arms. We need to contact someone that's not Jerry. Marc?" Megan said.

"I have nothing for once." Marc said. Then, I remembered something that might help.

"Lilas! She can help!" I said.

"So were going to try contacting a girl from your dream?" Megan asked unconvinced.

"Yep. Just try. Lilas!" I yelled. The chains loosened and Lilas appeared. Just like in my dream she had orange- yellow hair, light brown skin, and green eyes. She was skinny and her pink long sleeve shirt swayed in the wind along with her lime green skirt.

"You called Lee?" she asked me.

"I can't believe she's actually real." Megan said amazed.

"Told you. Lilas, could you get us out?" I asked. She nodded and unlocked the chains. How? Don't ask me. This is Lilas we're talking about.

"Thanks Lilas." Megan said.

"You're welcome." she said to Megan then looked at me, "I got you a surprise in the next room. I have to go now. I have a date." Right when she said date, Tony looked at her shocked. He must have wanted to date her. Lilas suddenly disappeared into thin air. I flew to the next room and saw Waldorf tried up. She actually defeated him for us. I opened the door completely to let the others see. We all stared at him shocked.

"Tony, I don't think she's your type anyway." Megan said. We laughed and called Jerry to take Waldorf to the facility.

"What do we do now Jerry?" Marc asked him.

"W..., y.u ..n .. t. .c..o., no. t..t .t'. ..f.." .. ...

* * *

**Transmission ****interrupted...**


	3. Operation:Vampires don't Sparkle!

**Operation: Vampires don't Sparkle!**

**Transmission resumed... (had a bit of trouble with a function so these words will have to stay like this until i fix it)**

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_"What do we do now Jerry?" Marc asked him._

"Well, you can go to school now that it's safe." he answered. Oh, boy. Tammy problems again. Like I didn't have enough problems with my brothers.

"Wait, Jerry. What about Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Well, Megan. Sorry to say this but you kids are going to have to stay at the hospital for... who knows how long." Jerry said.

"What?" we all said together.

"But, you'll still be able to go to school. No need to worry." he told us. A jet appeared above us and sucked us up to it. Jerry was inside waiting for us.

"Jerry, why send our parents on a cruise they might not come back from?" Lee asked.

"Well, the reason they might not be coming back is there cruise route. The boat is sailing past the Bermuda Triangle." Jerry said. Oh that's nice. A way to get rid of your parents without them knowing at all. Put them on a cruise that leads them to a place no one knows how to get out of.

"Did you even know where is was heading to before you let them on it?" Marc asked.

"I would not have given them the cruise tickets if I knew they were heading towards the Bermuda Triangle. It's probably obvious." Jerry answered. True.

"So, you're taking us to school?" Tony asked putting his face to the window. Uh, boys. I saw our backpacks all ready packed next to our seats. Then, through the window, I saw South dale Jr. High under us.

"Yes. And now have a nice day at school." Jerry answered and then the floor under us opened.

"Wait, what about- ah!" Lee hesitated, but we were already falling. I just decided to go with it and fall. Then, when the ground got close, I flew to a perfect landing. Marc did too, but Tony and Lee...

"Ouch. Not my best moment." Tony said, getting up from the ground.

"Where's Lee?" Marc asked, looking around.

"Up here. Ouch. Can you help me down? I'm kind of stuck. Ouch." Lee said. I looked up at the nearby tree and Lee was there, caught between a few thick branches. He was struggling to get out. Marc and I broke some of the branches and he fell to the ground.

"How can you get caught in a tree? You're a-" Marc said but before he could say vampire, I covered his mouth.

"Don't say the 'V' word at school. Two reasons. One: People might think we're dangerous. Mostly parents. Second: All the girls will attack anyone who says that word in the 'You are...' sentence. It's literally like a death sentence." I said. I pulled my mouth away.

"Is it really that dangerous to say you're a _vampire_ at school?" Lee asked, whispering the word vampire. I nodded.

"Trust me. Unless you want to get mauled for free, I'd be quiet as in no speaking of it." I said, looking at a certain little brother with black hair. (*Hint, hint. Tony.*) I turned toward the school, breathed in, and walked in. The bell hasn't rung so people were still walking about. Then I saw _her_. Tammy. I grounded my teeth and my fangs ached after that. Note to self: Take better care of your fangs, Megan. I walked past her and she laughed. I stopped and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her, annoyed.

"You doing the lowest thing a vampire fan could do. Make yourself look like one. That skin looks like you came out of a hospital without getting cured and those teeth. Plastic and fake. See every vampire fan knows vampires sparkle and you didn't even add glitter of any kind. That is low." Tammy explained. She laughed again. I growled, then calmed down.

"Okay, Tammy. What ever you say." I said calmly. Then walked away. Might as well live with it. She's going to do this everyday. But, I guess I could use my emergency plan. I took out a spray can from my book bag, but it's not just any spray can. It's a spray on tan. I knew it would come in handy. I went into the nearest girls' restroom and looked around. All clear. I shook the can and started spraying. No more dumb vampire jokes for me.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Nice vampire look, Marc. How did you do it?" one girl said as Marc closed his locker.

"Well, um... It was easy. Just uh... lots of uh..." Marc said nervously. Tony, who was right next to him, shrugged. More girls appeared around them.

"Do you sparkle?" another girl asked.

"Of course not. Vampires don't sparkle. They're just pale." Tony said.

"That's not what the book says."

"Yeah."

"Uh, guys. Help!" Lee said in the middle of an army of girls.

"Yeah. I wanted a bit more attention from girls but not this much." Marc said. Tony crawled out of the mob and ran to the boys' restroom. Lee and Marc followed after. Then they pushed on the door, so no one could get in. Luckily, nobody was in the restroom at the moment.

"Okay, we need something really sticky, strong, or heavy to cover the door. Then, a plan to get these girls off our backs." Lee said. Tony walked toward one of the doors and hopped on top of it. Then went to the air vent.

"We could use this." he suggested.

"We could but the girls would still be hunting us down. We need a way to look normal and not pale like we are now." Marc said. Soon, Lee's MP- Comp beeped and he answered it. Megan let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

At the girls' bathroom...

"Megan! Are you having trouble, too?" Lee asked through the MP- Comp.

"Yeah. Tammy trouble. She thinks it's all fake. And that vampires _sparkle_. Uh!" I said annoyed.

"Sorry, but now is not the time for you-" Marc said and stopped when he saw my tan skin," What did you do to your skin?"

"Oh, yeah. Spray on tan. Works like a charm." I explained.

"Could you help us? Girls are chasing after us. Apparently they want to know how we look like vampires." Tony asked me.

"Yeah. Where are you now?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"The boys' bathroom." Lee answered.

"Um... never mind I asked. I can't help you right-" I said but was cut off.

"Five minutes in the boys' bathroom won't kill you Megan. Come on!" Marc said.

"Fine! Be right there. Just stay were you are." I said.

"Where else will we go?" Tony asked. I groaned and looked for an air vent. I saw one and jumped to it. Using my vampire strength, I opened it and crawled in. It was more dustier in there than the hospital. I followed the scent of vampire and boy. I finally found it and broke through the panel, falling into the restroom.

"Not my best idea." I said to them. They just nodded and held the door back. The spray can fell from the vents, to right next to me.

"So, that's it? Just a can of paint?" Tony asked me. Leaving the door.

"Not just a can of paint. A can of spray on tan. That will actually save your life from those crazed girls outside. So be quiet, shut your mouth, close your eyes, and hold still." I said, shaking the can slightly. I sprayed it all over his visible skin. He looked like the Tony I knew before we were vampires. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Wow, Megan. You could be like... a master spray painter or something." he complimented.

"Thanks, but I'll go for 'or something'. I like the environment and I don't plan on destroying it. Now, who's next?" I said, looking at Marc and Lee. Marc decided to come up, leaving Lee holding the door.

"Uh, Tony. A little help?" Lee asked.

"Sorry, Lee but you have to wait until Tony's skin dries up a bit. Which would be in 5 seconds." I said while spraying some of the paint onto Marc. His was a bit faster than Tony's because his skin was a little lighter than Tony's, as you might be able to tell.

"Okay, Lee. Your turn." I said approaching him.

"Um... Kind of busy. You know, girls on rampage?" he said pushing the door with his back. He could just hold still for one second.

"Hold still and you can do two things at one time." I said and he froze. I sprayed carefully and precisely onto his skin. Tony took care of the door for him and I finally finished my art. Spray painting three vampire boys so they could live another day.

"You can let go of the door now, Tony. Megan finished." Marc said. I smiled as Tony let go of the door. Surprisingly, the movement stopped outside. Well, this is an army of _girls_. Not even I want to be here.

"Now, as long as you guys don't touch anything moist or wet, you'll be perfectly fine for the rest of the day." I explained. I jumped to the vent and crawled out of the gross boy room. No way am I going back in there again.

"Right. Come on guys." I heard Lee say, then I heard the door open. My work is done. I landed outside, in the hallway where the girls were waiting. Or so I thought... (I smell mystery!)

* * *

Okay, trust me when I say this, but maybe next time we should listen to some of Tony's ideas. You might want to see why.

"Where did they go?" Lee asked confused. I looked around. All the girls. Gone. Just vanished.

"Maybe the bell rang?" Tony suggested. The bell rang. Oh now that's just literal. The hall was completely barren.

"No the bell just rang. What else do we got?" Lee asked.

"Really early people? The hall monitor?" I guessed. Tony looked at me.

"Marc, those ideas are lame. How about alien abduction? That's a real explanation." Tony said.

"Tony. If it _was_ alien abduction, which I'm not saying it is, why weren't _we_ abducted?" I asked him.

"Maybe the aliens only like humans. You know, different species?" Lee said. Megan looked down at the floor.

"I don't know guys. Maybe Tony's right for once. Look." she said, pointing towards the floor. She was right. There was really sticky purple stuff covering parts of the ground, but it looks like it came from... above. I looked up and slime dripped downward. Stupid gravity. I dodged it before it could hit. Its scent was like burning bug guts in oil. Don't ask how I know. When it touched the floor, it burned through it. I looked at it.

"Poison acid?" I guessed. Yeah, Marc. Smooth... Like that stuff even exists.

"Maybe we could send a sample to Jerry. He might know." Lee said. I stopped him. Then looked back up. It was Tammy.

"_Hiss_._ Food_." she said.

"Um, the cafeteria is that way." Tony said pointing the way.

"Enough fooling around. We do what we were doing before to get rid of girls: RUN!" I said and we all ran in different directions.

* * *

Tony ran to the side and Megan ran opposite. Snake Tammy went for the slowest person: Lee. When Marc saw this, he ran for him. His nickname _was_ Flash after all. That meant he was the fastest, right?

"Back off my brother, Tammy." Marc said as he made a grab for Tammy's... _tail_?

'Okay, why does Tammy have a tail I have no idea but it's pretty convenient.' Marc thought as he threw Tammy across the hall.

"Thanks, bro." Lee said giving Marc a high five. But, though Marc was fast, he wasn't strong. Tammy got up easily and chased after them again. Marc made a quick run for it, grabbing Lee to go with him. Tammy went after Tony and Megan, this time she tried biting them. Megan jumped up and Tony defended himself. Suddenly, two snake mouths appeared at her sides like arms. They had no eyes which is a bit freaky, but there's nothing that can stop the Clark kids... hopefully. Tammy spit something out of her mouth.

"Poison! Don't get hit by it!" Marc yelled. They dodged the spit. The stuff was so sticky, that Tammy got caught in some of it. Lee thought fast and used the advantage. He punched Tammy in the head and she was knocked out. Tammy fell to the ground.

* * *

I saw something weird on Tammy's back. A snake was on her. But, like nothing could get any weirder, the snake had arms and these arms had mouths. And I thought snakes didn't have arms. **(Note: Think of the snake on Ben 10 Alien Force, but a bit smaller, like... smaller than Tony. Ha, ha!) **Lee picked up the snake.

"A snake... with arms. Is nothing a myth in this world?" Marc asked. We laughed at his comment. Tony broke the laughter, surprisingly.

"So, if we know what happened to Tammy, what about the other girls?" he asked.

"Easy. Ask a girl who saw the whole thing." someone said behind us. We turned around and there was Lilas. (Back by popular demand!)

"Lilas! What are you doing here?" I asked. She had on a pink and blue shirt, white skirt, yellow and orange bracelets, and she was holding a few textbooks in her arms. (For her looks thinkHawaii or lemons and limes and mangoes and all that tropical stuff)

"Well, Megan, I go to this school. This is were I met my date." she answered. Tony growled for a second then stopped when she looked at him.

"What did you see? Like during the abduction?" Marc asked. She looked at him.

"Well, there was this really freaky snake, like the one there." she pointed to the snake in Lee's hand, "It was really big and it traveled through the hallways. It had this really creepy machine that hypnotized everyone who looked at it which was really everybody. I looked away before it could hypnotize me. Behind it was an army of those little snakes that took over the whole school. I had to fight one so it could go away and then a hypnotized teacher attacked me but I took care of him." she explained.

"Wow. That must have been tough." Lee guessed. Lilas laughed.

"Nope. These snakes were _way_ too easy. Oh yeah and the snakes went that way." she pointed behind her, "It really liked the fact that all those girls were grouped in front of the boys' restroom. Why were they, anyway?" she asked us. I pointed towards the guys, licked my finger and wiped it on Tony's forehead.

"Gross! Stop!" Tony yelled at me. There was a pale smudge on the top of his head. Lee and Marc fell to the floor, laughing. Tony looked funny. With a capital F!

"Ha, ha. I see. Trying to hide the vampire secret. What did you use?" Lilas asked me.

"Spray on tan." I answered.

"Ah! Smart. I bet you should just take it off, though. School's not going on without teachers. Or students, really. Even the pricepal was taken." she advised.

"That's nice to know after all the work I put into it." I said, hiding my annoyance. She giggled, turned, and walked away. She disappeared from sight right in front on my eyes. Magic. Then, Marc's MP- Comp beeped. He took it out and Jerry appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Jerry. Nice timing. School's canceled today." Marc said.

"Yeah, thanks to the giant snakes coming into school and taking everyone in sight. Except for us, though." Lee said holding up the snake in his hands for Jerry to see.

"Interesting. But I called you for another reason. Something was stolen from weapon inventory. A hypnosis device. I think you might remember it, Marc." Jerry said. Marc nodded. He must already know. (From Episode 21 Operation: Desert Rescue. The part were Jerry hypnotizes Marc for his fear of heights. That device.)

"So, Lilas said that way?" Tony said, pointing towards were Lilas said the giant snake went.

"Guess so. We follow the way." I said preparing to walk it.

"But what happens when we find different pathways?" Tony asked. I thought for a second. Think Megan. You read vampire books by the dozen. What have you learned? I sniffed the air. Jerry finally finished talking with Marc and Lee.

"Can anyone smell something in the air or is it just me?" I asked them. They looked around.

"Uh, a weird scaly smell. Some tingly acid smell and poison." Lee said smelling the air. I looked at him.

"Could you track the smell?"

"Maybe, yeah. I guess." he answered. Excellent. We have a tracker in the Clark vampire family. He led the way and we found ourselves in a forest.

"D..s ..y... k.o. ..r. .. .r.?" ..r. ...

* * *

**Transmission interuppted...**


	4. Operation:Siblings Enough said

**Operation: Siblings... Enough said.**

******Transmission resumed...**

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_"Maybe, yeah. I guess." he answered. Excellent. We have a tracker in the Clark vampire family. He led the way and we found ourselves in a forest._

"Does anyone know were we are?" Marc asked.

"The forest." Megan said. No really, Captain Obvious! I didn't notice!

"Obviously. Do you think we're close, Lee?" I asked. I wish we were home. Like, home sweet home with Mom making breakfast and Dad watching TV, home. The hospital is way to dusty and, though there is a lot of blood, I miss the TV and my bed. Lee pointed toward a large hedge in the middle of a clearing a bit farther ahead.

"That's were the trail ends. The hedge must cover an underground entrance. Come on." Lee said and we all moaned and groaned.

"Can't we just go back to the hospital, Lee? I am in the mood for something to eat." I said annoyed. Megan and Marc nodded, appearently agreeing with my statement.

"I'll give you guys food, once we find whoever is doing this and stop them. Now come on." he said and we ran ahead of him, hoping to finish this crazy mission and go home. We ran to the hedge. When we finally go there, I moved the bush to the side and we all looked in. It was a really deep hole. I don't know if my hunger was getting to me or what, but I felt a strange soothing feeling. Then I saw a swirl appearing deep inside the hole.

"Am I the only one seeing the swirl?" Megan asked. The rest of us shook our heads. I felt sleepy, which is something vampires usually don't feel. Soon, we were strangely pushed in and we were asleep by the time we landed.

* * *

I woke up and saw _Lilas_ chained to the ground. (Once again. I think she's been in every chapter so far...)Around us was a lot of darkness.

"Lilas? What are you-?" I started.

"Waldorf did it. He got out of the jail, Megan. He escaped. I tried catching him but he knew me too well. He always has." she said. I tried moving but all I could do was squirm towards her, which was hard because my brothers and I were chained together.

"What do you mean 'always'?" I asked.

"He's my brother. Younger brother. He was the smart one who always wanted things his way. To always be a winner. I was the one who stopped him from being the annoying brother he is now. I failed, I guess. Even with my powers." she said. Brother? Whoa! Harsh... Living with a brother like that... sounds familiar... I looked over at Tony, who was still asleep. Yeah, it's Tony. I looked back at Lilas.

"Powers? You mean like magic? Didn't you-?" I said.

"Do that when I was leaving? Yeah. I have magic powers and Waldorf was the fighter. I use my powers all the time, like a witch. But less evil, and not like a fairy. I don't have wings." she said calmly.

"Can you use them to get us out?" I asked.

"I tried. He's using that hypnosis device to stop my powers from working so right now we're just as powerless as the humans." she answered. I moved my tongue over my front teeth. My fangs were still there and the chains aren't really thick. If I could bite though it, we would be free. I saw Lee wake up. He was upside down.

"Megan. Ouch. Head rush." he said.

"Lilas, I'll try biting though the chains, you help Lee." I said to Lilas. She nodded and went to Lee, which was almost as far as her chain could go. I gnawed though the chain and it really, really hurt, but I finally got it to break. Lilas lifted Lee up and tried to help him.

"Lee, you okay?" Lilas asked him. He moaned, which probably meant no. An idea came up. I whispered it into Lilas's ear and she looked at me and nodded. She put her hand against her throat.

"Lee! Breakfast!" Lilas said and she sounded just like Mom.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he said, his eyes opening wide. Then I looked over at Marc and Tony, who were still asleep. Another idea came up and I whispered it to Lilas. She walked over to Tony and kissed him, on the cheek, of course.

"Lilas...?" he moaned.

"Yeah Tony? Tony. Dude, wake up. Ha, ha." she giggled. I walked over to Marc and used my own idea for him. I would first try to wake him up first.

"Wake up, Marc." He didn't move. "Ah!" I screamed into his ear as loud as I could. That woke him up.

"Ouch. Megan! Don't do that." he said, rubbing his ear.

"Sorry. It was the only way to wake you up." I said laughing. Everyone was awake, sort of. My MP- Comp beeped and I took it out to see Jerry appear on the screen.

"Jerry. What's up?" I asked.

"Ah, Megan. I checked the snake creature you sent me and when I was studying it I found a bit of blood. When I analyzed it, the computer said it was wolf blood." Jerry said.

"Wolf blood? Tammy's not a wolf. Is she?" Lee said. I looked at the boys.

"Yeah. If she was, we would have been able to smell it." Marc said. I looked back at Jerry.

"With all that perfume, all we would have smelled is cherries." I said, annoyed. There was a bit of a communication problem going on. Then something attacked Jerry.

"Megan! The snake! It escaped and- Ah!" Jerry yelled and the screen went black.

"Jerry!" We all yelled and something hissed in front of us. Lilas gasped as a giant snake appeared on of a hole. Marc saw the hypnosis device on its tail and tried to make a grab for it, but before he made it, a smaller snake attacked him.

"Ah! Get off!" Marc yelled, pulling the snake off his back. It was trying to take control of him. Lee and Tony went to help him.

"Get off our brother, you overgrown lizard!" Lee said. Waldorf, the giant snake, laughed and slithered towards me and Lilas.

"Yeah. He's not a puppet for Waldorf." Tony said. When they finally got the snake off, we were all surrounded.

* * *

"Alright, so... what do we do now?" Marc asked. The snakes all hissed at different times. Then, some of them launched themselves at the Clark kids and Lilas, but they didn't make it. Somehow they were protected, as a large bubble appeared around them. They all looked at Tony who was making the bubble appear out of magic.

"Tony, how are you doing that?" Lee asked.

"How did I do that? Uh... I have nothing." Tony answered.

"Tony's got a power of his own." Megan said surprised. Lee started twitching.

"Could you let me out, Tony? My claustrophobia is coming." Lee said. Tony looked at him worriedly.

"Um... That's kind of a problem because I don't know how to stop." he said.

"Hey, look at the bright side. We're safe from those snakes." Marc pointed out.

"I'd rather be eaten." Lee said.

"I wish we could see. The darkness is not helping to know where those creatures are." Megan said. The bubble started fading.

"Hey, I think I have it now." Tony said.

"Finally. I'd rather fight the snakes than stay in a bubble." Lee ran out and into the darkness. Megan was pulled into the darkness.

"Help! Marc! Tony! Do something!" she yelled.

"Megan!" they both yelled, but it was too late. She was already sucked into the dark. Another snake trapped Lilas in a choke hold. Tony tried to help her.

"Let go you cruddy snake." he said pulling on the snake's tail. It hissed and let her go.

"Tony, you saved me. Thanks." Lilas said.

"No problem. So, how do we get out of here?" Tony said. Lilas looked around.

"Waldorf! Show yourself! Or are you too chicken to fight your older sister?" she said. Waldorf appeared out of the shadows.

* * *

"How dare you? I thought you were my sissy scared sister, whom I wish wouldn't stop my plans. " Waldorf said.

"Oh shut up! You're always the one that made Dad upset. Before..." Lilas stopped.

"Before what?" I asked.

"Tony! Shush!" Marc said. Well, sorry for wanting to know brain boy!

"Oh. A heart breaking moment that was. He, he. Parents, though, are not part if my plan, only interfere with it. And you're just like them, sister. Well behaved and a goody two- shoes. As stupid as them, but not a total failure to keep you alive. Power like yours is all I want." Waldorf said.

"Listen, Wall- dork! Lilas is nice. She's strong. She can outwit me in a battle anytime and most of all: She can kick your sorry snake butt!" I said. What now, lizard breath? Lilas looked at me surprised. Waldorf hissed and a lot of weird snakes came and attacked but suddenly the lights flickered on and the snakes all ran away. Waldorf changed back into his wimpy form. I looked around.

"Just a really deep hole in the ground. For mining maybe." Marc said. Lilas walked to Waldorf and patted him on the back. Marc picked up the hypnosis device. I saw Lee but Megan was nowhere to be seen.

"Cheer up, bro. I hear prison is a great way to learn a lesson. Or so I've heard from prison people while I'm there." Lilas said. I looked at her confused.

"You've been to prison?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not behind the bars though. My boyfriend goes there to see his Dad and I sometimes come along." Lilas said smiling. Okay, her boyfriend just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Lee walked over to us.

"Okay, who turned on the lights?" he asked.

"I thought you did." Marc said.

"Megan?" I guessed.

"Up here." I heard Megan's voice and looked up at a hole on the ceiling, where Megan was.

"You turned on the lights?" Lee asked her. No, the magical fairies did it dummy!

"I was just looking around for a light switch and I eventually found one. Almost all the way at the top of the hole." Megan answered. Lilas used her powers and left after saying good bye. My stomach rumbled.

"Can we go home now? Hungry." I said. Lee flew up.

"Race you there." he said.

"You're on." Marc said and we raced home to the hospital.

"..e ..n.e.! .a..!" ..e ...

* * *

**Transmission interrupted...**


	5. Operation:Nothing to fear but fear

**Operation: Nothing to fear but fear itself.**

**Transmission resumed...**

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_"Race you there." he said._

_"You're on." Marc said and we raced home to the hospital._

"The winner! Marc!" Lee said, when they finally made it.

"Thank you, thank you." Marc said. Tony huffed, fell on one of the beds the hospital provided, and sucked on his drink. Then Marc sat down at another and did the same, though he started tinkering with the hypnosis device after a while. Then as if magic, the vent atop the room sucked them in. Marc made an immediate grab for the device before leaving. They landed on the couch casually.

"Okay, Jerry. When is this whole constant mission thing going to stop?" Lee asked.

"Once you are retired, which will not happen, will it?" Jerry answered slyly. Oh, the man's a evil side, people. Watch yourself.

"So what's up now?" Megan asked. Marc saw the device in his hands and hid it behind his back. He could have a use for this later.

"First, the device." Jerry demanded. They all looked at Marc.

"Oh, that... um... I don't know where it is. It must be lost." Marc said innocently. Yeah, lost behind his back.

"I hope you find it Marc. This device is on your hands." Literally... "Now, what I was trying to tell you before: The snake had a bit of wolf blood on it, do you children know why?" The Clark kids looked at each other and shrugged.

"Tammy might have changed with one of those freak lollipops, I guess." Tony said.

"We'll take care of it, Jerry." Megan said and with that they were off. They finished outside the school.

* * *

"And now what?" Lee said. The first bell rang for school.

"I'll take care of Tammy. You _boys_ can go to class." I said.

"But, Megan, class just started." Tony said.

"Well, if I know Tammy, she's always _fashionably _late." I said. (Cheap pun... I know) I walked around the hallways and saw Tammy at her locker, so I approached her cautiously. She could transform at any moment and I don't want to be caught in that fur. She spotted me out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, look. Vampire impersonators. I thought you were going to get rid of that look." Tammy said.

"Quit it puppy girl. I know your secret and you might possibly smell mine. You're a werewolf aren't you?" I said. She looked at me shocked at my new attitude adjustment.

"Uh... I d- don't know what you're talking a- about." Tammy stuttered.

"Stop with the act. I know you're a wolf." I said. She fell to her knees and broke down in tears.

"M- M- Megan, I- I- I'm s- s- so c- confused. H- Help m- me!" Tammy sobbed. Whoa... Now I'm confused. _She_ wants _my _help?

"Uh. You're asking the wrong species for help Tammy."

"You have to! I don't know how to live like this. You some how can. Tell me, Megan. I'm begging."

"What I know about all this supernatural stuff is that it all comes naturally. You choose how you express yourself and what you do in your life Tammy. And the main thing I've learned: Don't be afraid of who you are." I explained. It was a pretty inspiring speech. She got up happily.

"Thanks." she held out her hand, "Truce?" she asked. I smiled.

"Truce." I answered, shook her hand then turned around.

"Now I have to head to class." I said and ran off to class. The tardy bell rang. Uh! I'm late! I'm in so much trouble.

* * *

Mrs. Johnson droned on and on. But guess who wasn't listening. Yep, Tony wasn't. He was asleep and Marc was sitting next to him, secretly doing something that Tony don't care about. Probably a scienceproject. He awoke when he heard Mrs. Johnson come close to his desk. Then Tony looked at the clock. 12:28 PM. Almost lunch and Tony licked his lips. Of course he would want lunch. He saw what Marc was doing. It was the hypnosis device.

"Marc, you were supposed to give that to Jerry, not keep it." Tony whispered.

"Well... I was curious." Marc whispered back.

"Curious about what? Lee's going to kill you when he finds out you kept that thing."

"What Lee doesn't know won't kill me. Now, shush. Mrs. Johnson is coming over." he said. Tony turned around but Mrs. Johnson wasn't there.

"Hey, she's not even-" he turned around and Marc blasted him with the hypnosis device.

"She isn't I know. But like I said: What you don't know, won't kill me." Marc said. The bell rang for lunch and Tony snapped out of it.

"Lunch time. You are so busted Marc."

"Oh man. Crazy lunch bell." Marc said and they both ran to the lunch room.

* * *

"Marc. Why did you take the device?" Lee said at our normal table.

"I say it again: I was curious. Okay?" Marc said sitting next to Lee. I was at the other side of the table and Megan... well, I really didn't know where Megan was.

"Jerry is so going to get you for this." Lee said laying back on the seat. Yeah dude. I'm bored too. Marc sighed, apparently giving up.

"Alright here." Marc said and handed him the device.

"Thank you. Now before we eat, where is Megan?" Lee asked. I moaned.

"Who cares? Tony is hungry." I said.

"Marc, your punishment is to find Megan." Lee said.

"Oh, nice punishment, _Dad_." I said sarcastically. Marc moaned and left. Then I took the device and looked at it.

"Tony, give that thing back." Lee demanded.

"Oh, come on, Lee. Are you afraid I'll do something wrong?" I asked and he tried for it angrily. Suddenly the device turned on and everyone was in reach. Well, except for me and Lee anyway.

"Okay, maybe now I'm afraid." Lee said. Right when he said that everyone snapped out of it. Okay, as long as there was no command, no one would do anything different.

"Get it away! Get it away!" I heard a girl yell.

"Don't worry. It's just a- Ah!" a boy yelled. Then I realized something.

"Lee, when you said you were afraid everyone created a fear." I said.

"Okay... For once you're right. We need a plan. We just need to get every-" he said but Megan and Marc appeared and hid under the table.

"Don't tell me you guys were hit with the hypnosis device too." Lee said.

"No. It's the other people. They're acting totally weird and now they're chasing us. Out of anger of course, but what happened?" Megan asked angrily.

"Tony did it, didn't he?" Marc asked.

"Why do you always suspect me?" I asked.

"Tony, there are a lot of things we still suspect of you." Lee said.

"Okay maybe I partly did it, but Lee was the one who did the command. So, don't put all the blame on me." I said. Megan and Marc came out from under the table.

"True. Now how do we get everyone to stop?" Marc asked.

"We get them all into one room." Lee said.

"Okay, so how will we do it?" Megan said.

"And what about your claustrophobia?" Marc asked. Oh this bites.

"Well, I guess we fly or at least I'll fly. But I don't know how we're going to get them all to follow." Lee said. Megan's face lit up.

"Tammy can help." she suggested.

"I thought she hated your guts." I said.

"Ha, ha. No, we made a truce. I'll go ask her for help." Megan said then ran to find Tammy.

"Okay. We have everything under control, right?" Lee asked us. Megan immediately came back in, Tammy in tow and lots of angry people chasing after them.

"Um, not under control. Not under control!" Megan said.

"Tammy can you transform and make everyone go to the auditorium?" Lee asked.

"What do I look like? A servant?" the crazy people came closer, "Okay, I'll do it." Tammy said. Man, cool. We had a wolf on our side. Tammy did as told and the crazy people were in the auditorium. I guess they're more scared of Tammy than they were of their own made up fears. Marc turned off the lights and Lee had a flashlight that he turned on and moved the light towards the hypnosis device in my hands. I turned it on.

"Okay... um... what do I say?" I whispered to Lee.

"Uh, give me that." he whispered and took the device then tossed it towards Marc.

"More punishment of course." Marc whispered then he held the device and spoke, "All your fears will go away alright?" he said then everyone snapped out of it and they were normal, I think.

"Okay, now can we eat?" I asked as we opened the auditorium doors.

"Fine. Come on." Lee agreed and opened his book bag. We each grabbed one of the bottles.

"Hey guys. Where's Tammy?" Megan asked, looking around.

"She must have ran off." Marc said.

"Well, now that the fear zone is gone, what now?" I asked.

"School, Tony that's what." Lee answered.

"Uh! More school? Why can Jerry take us out of school?" I said and right when I said that the locker next to us sucked us in. We landed in.

"Tony next time wish for something like ice cream rain or no school." Megan said.

"What now Jerry?" Lee asked.

".e.. ..w .e.. .f ... .u.. .n.., ..e.. .. ..m...in. ...g .. ...h ...r.r. ..l .v.. ... ..." ... ...

* * *

**Transmission interrupted...**


	6. Operation:Mirror Image

**Operation: Mirror Image**

**Transmission resumed...**

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_"What now Jerry?" Lee asked. _Marc placed the hypnosis device on the desk.

"Well now Lee. If you must know, there is going on with mirrors all over the city." Jerry said.

"Huh?" the Clark kids all said at the same time.

"Uh... What? You mean like the mirrors are coming to life or what?" Tony said.

"I mean that something is coming out of the mirrors and attacking." Jerry said. Off the charts weird anyone?

"We'll take care of it, Jerry." Lee said. They started off but were stopped by Jerry.

"I'm sorry children but this mission is not yours, but for your friend, Lilas. I am relieving you of your services." Jerry said. Say what now? Were they just fired?

"What? But why? We didn't do anything." Marc said confused.

"This video begs to differ." Jerry said and the screen behind him showed a jewelry store but four kids were robbing it. And it was them! Lee said something to Marc and Marc threatened him to continue. Megan towed an entire bag of jewels out of the door. Tony, who was at first taking jewels into another bag, saw the camera, jumped towards it and ripped it off the wall and that was the end.

"I found the camera on the ground at the scene of the crime." Jerry said.

"But- but that wasn't us. We were at school the entire time." Lee explained.

"Okay, I'm not saying we did it but videos don't lie." Tony said.

"Shush, Tony. Jerry, the people who did this were maybe trying to frame us and dressed like us." Megan said.

"I was thinking you were going to say that and did a bit of investigating around the scene and found matching finger prints all over the area." Jerry said. Oh, come on! The kids have enough problems already!

"Well then Jerry. You successfully completed your own mission. Now we'll be leaving while you celebrate." Tony said. Nice plan... Then they ran for the hills. Oh, wait. That's not right. They ran out of the building not to the hills. They flew over buildings as a helicopter chased after them.

"We got to lose this thing or we'll be erased of our memories." Marc said.

"I have an idea." Lee said. Hey, it's a first time for everything.

"And what is it?" Megan asked.

"Tony, shall we demonstrate? Maybe they could learn a few things from us." Lee said. Okay, rude much? They screamed at the copter and it fell toward the ground, spiraling over and over. Oh man, I'm going to puke just writing this.

"Okay, before they come back: RUN!" Marc said. They flew to the hospital.

"Wouldn't this be the first place Jerry would look?" Megan asked.

"Less talking, more packing. We need to get out of here with everything we need." Lee said, tossing a bag to her. They grabbed everything and Tony made a grab for the blood, but Marc stopped him.

"Tony, why don't you pack the money in your bag? We might need it." Marc suggested. Tony groaned and went to the next room. Hey, money is the best thing you could have. A couple of thousands and a few millions. Oh yeah, me like that idea. Megan was prepared and Lee finished packing right after. Marc slid the last bottle of blood into his bag and Tony was stuffing the last hundred into his.

"Hurry up Tony! Before Jerry comes." Megan asked.

"Coming, coming." Tony moaned. They flew around the city and Megan saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, guys. Someone is robbing the bank." Megan said and stopped flying.

"Uh, least of our worries since we're wanted criminals and an entire group of people are coming after us." Lee said.

"Wouldn't flying make us easy known targets?" Marc said confused. He had a really good point. They landed in front of the bank. There was a weird mini truck in the front of it. Call me crazy but that thing looked like the van the Clark kids used on missions. They went inside. Then they saw the strangest thing known possible: themselves.

"Uh- oh. Guys, spit and make a run for it." the other Marc said. Okay, that's way to long to say so why don't we just call the clones, O- Clark kids. Like the other Clark kids? Stick with the program people!

"Not their best idea. Surround them." Lee said. The Clark kids surrounded the O- Clark kids, quickly. Man, these guys were weak.

"Oh no you don't. Tony get them." O- Marc said to O- Tony. O- Tony launched himself at Tony. Okay, now _I_'_m _confused. Tony leaped out of the way. O- Tony don't take no for an answer, Tony. I would suggest going somewhere you wouldn't go. The battle started. I wouldn't want to be in that pickle. O- Lee dodged all of Lee's attacks. Megan was really getting the hurt from O- Megan. O- Tony... well... I just can't say that kind of crazy weird that he was doing to Tony. Marc was just... well... Marc and O- Marc is doing the opposite of that. O- Lee actually got hit and really fell down hard. What a wimp. I wouldn't fall even if you paid me. Just an embarrassment. And O- Marc would not tolerate that.

"Idiot! Get up and fight!" O- Marc yelled at O- Lee. O- Lee got up and tried to punch Lee. Weak I'm telling you. O- Megan, O- Tony, and O- Marc tied up the originals. O- Lee was not getting anywhere. Lee was though. O- Marc looked at O- Megan.

"Get him!" he ordered her. She growled and attacked Lee. Lee kicked her away. Nice, but not the best idea, Lee. O- Megan got up and punched him. Her hands burned like a fire. Okay, get this: In the mirror world, people have super powers so that how you can tell the normal world people from the mirror world people. Megan had the power of fire and it was as hot as her anger. She pinned Lee down super easy.

"Man, Megan. Your clone is awesome." Tony said amazed.

"Thanks, but now is not the time for that. We need to get out." Megan said. O- Tony laughed after hearing that.

"You hear that, boss? They think there getting out." he said to O- Marc. Wait, hold up! Marc? Boss? Ha, ha, ha! Yeah and Tony's adopted, but hey, it could happen.

"There not getting out, Tony. They're just going to interfere and I don't allow meddlers." O- Marc said.

"Yeah, just as long as they stay there, we can get the loot. And no one can stop us." O- Tony said.

"Exactly. And with that much money, we're going to need help carrying it, Lee." O- Marc growled at O- Lee. O- Megan tied Lee to a light post. She had finished the job that O- Lee couldn't do. Well, it's official, girls are better that boys.

"Great, the only way to get free and stop these guys is tied up." Megan said. The O- Clark kids ran to their van and rode off with all the money. They didn't even bother getting the money that Tony had in his bag. Lee bit through the ropes he was tied with. Then went to untie the others.

"Please tell me we did not just get beaten by clones." Lee said.

"Well, if you want a lie then no we weren't just beaten by clones. But if you want the truth then yes, we were." Tony said.

"Not helping Tony. We need to get those guys." Megan said.

"But we have to go to school, remember?" Marc reminded them. Spoil the mood Marc, thanks. Oh well. I guess education is something every kid needs.

"Fine. School it is. Let's go guys." Lee said and the ran off to the South dale school.

* * *

Five hours later...

"Not our best day, is it?" Marc asked running from the crowd. An entire mob of wild girls. Chasing after the Clark boys. Would not want to be them. Megan wasn't having much of a problem, mostly because she was hanging out with Lilas.

"So, how is it going with the mirror mission?" Megan asked her.

"Not so well. Those clones are pretty tough. It's like fighting robots or something. Not normal. Hey, I heard you guys were fired. What did you do, anyway?" Lilas said.

"Jerry thinks we went bad. It was the clones. You haven't told him about the clones yet?" Megan asked.

"Still trying. These clones are cutting into my time. I haven't seen my boyfriend since yesterday morning. And he's starting to get suspicious." Lilas said nervously. Marc and Tony sat down at the table.

"Man, I hate Twilight fever." Marc said, breathing hard from running so much.

"Worst thing invented." Tony said agreeing with him.

"Maybe next time we buy the spray tan before we come to school. And you boys say please for it. Thank you I'm a girl." Megan said happily.

"Vampires don't seem to live long at this school." Lilas said and sipped on her milk.

"Lilas, if Waldorf is your younger brother and he's 170 years old and supposed to be 17, how old are you?" Marc asked. Lilas giggled.

"First of all, my brother is, yes, 170 and we are both immortal in a way. Second, Waldorf is supposed to be 13 and I'm 14. He always lies about that." Lilas answered.

"I almost thought that you were too old to be here." Tony said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tony flinched away frightened, "Anyway... Where's Lee?" Lilas said.

"Still running. He hasn't stopped since... well... we stepped on campus. Even I can't run that much." Marc said. Lee jumped onto the table hopped off, then hid behind the table.

"These girls have gone crazy. There's no way to get rid of them." Lee said. Megan looked at the lunchroom door.

"I'd suggest getting a really big breath of air because the girls are coming this way." Megan told the boys.

"On times we don't want Jerry to take us, he does. On times we do, he doesn't. Why can't he for once do it differently? And now!" Lee complained. Lilas sighed.

"Too bad you guys were fired. It would have been cool to work with you guys. Now, I have to go to library. I study if I have time after lunch. See you guys!" she said and ran towards the library. Tony waved stupidly. He has really got to give up. She has a boyfriend. She's taken, Tony. As in: not available? Suddenly, the table shook.

"I guess Jerry heard your plea, Lee. Because tables don't vibrate like a massage chair." Marc said. Then the table sucked them in. They landed in four different chairs. This was new.

"Hey Jerry. What's with the-" Megan started but stopped as something tied them up. It was the O- Clark kids! And O- Tony was the one tying them up.

"Ha, ha. That was fun. Can I do that again?" O- Tony asked, dizzily. He shook it off as O- Marc walked in.

"Tony, come on. We're done here and everything is destroyed. Nothing else to do so we're leaving." O- Marc saw the Clark kids, "And you trapped the mirrors. Good. At least you're not like Lee." he said.

"Traitor." O- Tony grumbled. Whoa, there's a family problem. O- Lee must done something. Flashback time!

* * *

One hour ago...

"Weak idiot. You could have at least done something." O- Marc said, circling around O- Lee. O- Lee sat in a chair and O- Tony was following O- Marc.

"I tried. And besides, why do we have to be here anyway? We have no business being here." O- Lee countered, getting up.

"We're here to rob the jewels and money. If we head home, all of the money and jewels would have already been ours. Nothing left for us to steal. So this place is our new home until all the money is ours." O- Marc said and pushed O- Lee to the ground. O- Lee started getting up but something sharp poked into his skin. O- Tony had a pocket knife in his hands. O- Megan walked in.

"Why is he still with us, Marc? He's weak. We could get more done without him." she said. O- Marc looked from O- Lee to O- Megan, then took the idea and...

"Go somewhere else, Lee. Somewhere you won't mess up our plans." O- Marc ordered. O- Tony moved the pocket knife and O- Lee ran away. Far away, but straight through the window. Rockets appeared under his feet and he flew away.

* * *

"Lee couldn't handle being a robber and left us. A shame really." O- Marc said.

"He's just a big teddy bear. He could fight but he doesn't want to." O- Tony said. O- Marc walked to Lee.

"You could join us though. It would spare your life. This place is going to explode in a few minutes so I suggest you think fast." O- Marc offered. Lee looked at him shocked.

"No way! Why would I do that?" Lee yelled, struggling to break free.

"Lee, stop. The rope is getting tighter." Megan said.

"Yeah, keep struggling. It might get to you faster than the bomb." O- Tony said.

"Speaking of that, we have to get out of here before it blows. The offer is still up if you survive... somehow." O- Marc said and ran out of the building.

"Great. Now how are we getting out?" Megan asked.

"Working on it." Tony said, biting on the rope with his teeth.

"I hate to spoil your plan, Tony, but how is biting on it going to help?" Marc asked in pain.

"I'm using my vampire teeth. And it's almost cut." Tony informed and '_SNAP_!' the rope broke, but they were still tied. The rope Tony was biting though was under a really tight rope so it had no effect.

"Not working, Tony." Megan said. Marc noticed something in the rope.

"Hey, Lee. Try struggling again." Marc suggested. Lee shifted a bit and the rope was loose. They ran out the building but Megan saw something before they left.

"Jerry!" Megan yelled. Jerry was tied up and there was some tape on top of his mouth to shut him up. Megan took it off.

"Ouch. Megan, thank you for finding me. You children were right. I should have known that there were clones coming out of the mirrors." Jerry said as Megan untied him.

"Yeah. You're welcome but now is not the time for that Jerry. Come on. The building is going to explode." Megan said and the ran out just as the building went '_BOOM_!'. It was a pretty big explosion. And one of the jets flew over the explosion and away from them. The O- Clark kids.

"There goes everything." Lee said, sitting down on the ground. They stared at the falling pieces of building.

"Hey guys. Do you see that or is it just me?" Tony said pointing to something. They all turned around and looked up.

"It's one of the clones." Megan said.

"Yeah. Lee's clone." Marc said, looking at it clearer. O- Lee saw them and disappeared.

"Not the talkative type. Is he?" Megan guessed. Jerry sighed.

"It's okay Jerry. We'll catch the clones." Tony said confidently.

"I'm more worried about the building than the clones. How are we going to fix it?" Jerry said.

"You're a smart guy Jerry. You'll think of something." Lee said. He'll hopefully think of something. Marc flew up to the building were O- Lee was before he left.

"Let's follow the clone. Maybe he'll give us answers." Marc suggested. The others followed and flew to the direction O- Lee went.

* * *

Half an hour later...

"The trail is gone. It's like he just went and vanished." Lee said. Megan thought of something.

"If what we're looking for is Lee's clone then wouldn't he go where Lee would never go?" she asked.

"True... Where wouldn't you go, Lee?" Marc said looking at Lee.

"Somewhere..." Obviously, "Uh... I don't know. The mall, I guess." Lee said. Only he would know and yet he doesn't. They found the mall nearby. It was closed.

"We split up, we get things done faster. Yell if you find him." Megan said and they split. This mall doesn't have very good security if four kids could get through so easy. Megan saw something move in the video games area.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Megan said, looking around. O- Lee appeared in front of her and Megan gasped.

"No, no. Don't be afraid. I don't hurt." O- Lee said.

"Aren't you Lee's opposite? You're evil." Megan accused him.

"No. I'm good. If I was evil, I would've destroyed you right now." O- Lee said. He makes a good point.

"Okay. Maybe you're right but why should I believe you? All bad guys say the same." Megan said. Now, she has a point.

"If I was evil then in five minutes, the others would ambush your brothers." he countered.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"Fine. You're good. But if anything happens, it's all on your head." Megan hissed.

"Half robot's honor." O- Lee said.

"Half robot? You're half robot?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. Watch." O- Lee said. He quickly transformed into a robot. Blue armor and well... **(Think like Iron Man but in the shape of Lee and the red armor is dark blue while the yellow is light blue. Tanks! - ^J^')** There's the idea. Megan looked at him amazed.

"Cool!" Megan yelled happily.

* * *

At the entrance...

"Did you guys hear that?" Marc asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like Megan." Lee said.

"Race you guys there." Tony challenged and they were off. Where Megan is: the bowling alley in the back of the mall. O- Lee was rigging the electronic bowling lane to give them a game. And he said he wasn't evil.

"You know we'll get in trouble for this." Megan said, watching O- Lee hack the bowling alley controls.

"Would one game hurt? I think not." Lee countered slyly. He picked up two bowling balls like they were baseballs and handed one to Megan.** (I feel slight romance. What do you think?) **O- Lee went first, missing only one of the bowling pins.

"How could you miss? You're a robot." Megan asked.

"I'm trying to be nice, okay? If I'd have used my robot abilities, I would have wiped you clean off the score board." O- Lee said. That sounded like a challenge. Megan stuck her tongue out at him, immaturely, then bowled, almost making a strike because...

"Megan!" Tony yelled.

"Uh, oh." O- Lee said and flew out of the room. Megan watched him leave.

"You guys. Me and the clone were playing a harmless game of bowling and you scared him off." Megan said.

"You were playing a 'harmless' game of bowling. Yeah, until he shoots you in the back of the head." Lee said. This boy has been watching too many horror movies.

"He's shy. He wouldn't hurt a soul. He's a harmless half robot that was just playing a game of bowling." Megan explained. Ah... Love is in the air for this girl. She's just trying to hide it.

"Robot?" Lee said. Megan nodded.

"Cool. A real live robot." Tony said, deep in his thoughts. What a dreamer...

"Megan. You think you could get the clone to tell us how to stop the others?" Marc asked.

"I could, but Lee scared him off. I'll find him." Megan said and flew off. She found herself in the fun house and heard something shift in the distance.

"Megan?" O- Lee said from in between two of the bounce houses.

"You're still here!" she said running towards him. **(Aw! She worried about him! It's so sweet! And romantic! T-T) **

"Y- Yeah... I- I was s- scared." O- Lee stuttered.

"You're a robot. Don't you have any defences?" Megan asked. O- Lee shook his head.

"My human side has always been easily provoked. My defences are there but I don't use them. I never really liked what Marc and the others did." O- Lee said. Megan looked at him confused for a second but remembered he was a mirror image, not the Lee she usually knew.

"Then why didn't you leave?"

"I was afraid of what they would do to me." O- Lee said. Megan thought of what to say that would help him feel brave.

"Do you know a way to stop them?" she finally said.

"Any reflective object. We look into any reflective object and we get sucked back to the mirror world." O- Lee answered. Megan smiled at him.

"Okay, so we'll surround them and have a mirror in hand." Megan suggested. Lame...

"Why don't you just chase them into the carnival's House of Mirrors. But I don't think Marc is that stupid. He might fall for it though. If you try." O- Lee guessed.

"You're a genius!" She grabbed his hand, "Come on!" She said and they ran to the bowling alley. O- Lee blushed as she held his hand. **(Aw! He likes her back! Now the only thing left is a sweet, romantic kiss. On the lips. l^J^l)** Megan hid a small smile.

* * *

Later...

"Now you have to focus, dude." Lee said to O- Lee. Creepy... Lee was teaching him how fight. Well... Lee is the best fighter. It would be kind of obvious that he teaches O- Lee how to fight. Now if you look up, you see Tony playing on the bounce house.

"This." _Bounce_. "Is." _Bounce_. "So." _Bounce_. "Awesome." Tony said, as he jumped. What a boy...

"We're going to need bait." Marc said to Megan, "And an extra mirror..." He thought for a second, "Also, we need a crow bar and some chocolate chip cookies." Megan looked at him confused.

"What are the cookies for?" she asked.

"Well, we know Tony won't say yes so we're tricking him into doing it." Marc said slyly. Oh, now that's cruel.

"Hey! I heard that! I'll do it even without the cookies." Tony said.

"Do you still want them?" Marc asked.

"Yes, please." Tony answered quickly.

* * *

Even later...

"AH!" Tony yelled, running through the still under construction Halloween carnival. He was starting to lose the energy but continued to run as fast as his 12 year old legs could go.

"Don't let the wimp get away!" O- Marc yelled.

"I'll take care of him boys." O- Megan said shooting forward. She was coming in fast and she shot a fire ball at Tony, who created a bubble around himself.

"AH! GUYS! HELP!" Tony yelled. He finally made it into the House of Mirrors. But O- Megan wasn't done with him yet.

"Hold still you little rat!" she yelled and shot another fire ball at him. O- Tony shot a few needle at Tony's shoes, holding him down.

"Do it now!" O- Marc ordered. O- Megan was going to fire when O- Lee blasted his own ray at her.

"Boss..." O- Marc looked at him furious, "Mirrors." O- Tony said pointing around.

"Just don't look at them!" O- Marc yelled. Man these guys are not getting along.

"How can we _not_ look at them if they're _surrounding us_?" O- Megan yelled. O- Lee looked at Tony and they both nodded. Tony created a bubble in between the three kids and it pushed them toward the mirror walls.

"Ouch..." O- Marc moaned, taking his head off of the mirror. O- Megan gasped and was sucked into one of the mirrors. O- Tony looked away and tried to find O- Lee.

"Come on out Lee! Are you a robot or a mouse?" O- Tony taunted. O- Lee walked into the light. Hey, if you look closely behind O- Lee, you see he doesn't have a reflection. Maybe it's a mirror world thing. Or maybe it's because he's the mirror image behind the mirror. Just forget it and continue!

"So you're helping the 'mirrors' now?" O- Marc asked. I think the 'mirrors' stands for the original Clack kids but I don't know.

"And so what if I am?" O- Lee countered.

"Have you ever bothered to think what would happen?" O- Tony yelled. Huh?

"Think what would happen?" O- Lee questioned. Suddenly, '_BOOM_!' Lightning hit the center of the House of Mirrors. O- Lee fell back. Oh, so the world will end in pure chaos?

"_That _would happen!" O- Marc yelled.

"Okay. Got to think this through." O- Lee whispered getting up. O- Marc blasted something at Tony and Lee.

"What the-?" Lee sputtered, pushing water from his face. Yeah, I should have warned O- Marc can control water.

"I love your water powers, boss." O- Tony whispered to O- Marc.

"Thanks but we need to trick them into letting us go. Even without Megan, we can still get something done and if the big boss sees us empty handed, we'll never see the darkness of night again." O- Marc whispered back. O- Tony gulped at the thought. O- Lee blasted O- Marc who dodged. There was a sudden shake and something yelled outside.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IDIOTS COULDN'T EVEN DO THIS!" something yelled.

"And speaking of the big boss, RUN!" O- Marc yelled. They both went into the mirrors.

"Doesn't that voice sound familiar?" Marc said confused.

"Yeah, sounds like a Hacker. Like _Davey _Hacker." Tony said mysteriously.

"Tony, cut it out. We need to get outside and check it out." Lee said. Megan looked over at O- Lee and smiled but her smile quickly faded. O- Lee wasgone and engraved onto the floor was the world: 'Bye.' all hot with the use of a laser. Let's face it people, Megan is in love with Lee's mirror image. Very disturbing... yet still good. Outside, Lilas was holding Davey back.

"Okay. What's Davey Hacker doing here, Lilas?" Lee asked. Lilas giggled.

"Well, while I was fighting some of the other clones, I found out that the Davey in the mirror world is actually the leader or the 'Big Boss' of them all. I then asked Jerry if I could borrow Davey for a while and here he is." Lilas explained, smiling.

"Well, we're not afraid of him here, so it would be obvious they would be scared of him there." Marc thought out loud.

"Hey, you will be scared of me, one day!" Davey yelled. Lilas remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Jerry said your back on the team and to meet him at your house." Lilas said pushing Davey out of there. How cruel... I like it.

"Wait, the hospital or our old home?" Megan asked, coming over and if you looked quick, unlike her brothers, you could see her wipe a small tear off her face. Such beautiful love, crushed. Not even a kiss to end it all.

"Jerry said your house." Lilas answered hauling Davey away.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm coming, bed." Tony whispered. He really missed that house. Lilas waved goodbye and Tony stupidly smiled and waved goodbye.

"Okay, come on, lover boy. To home!" Lee said, dragging Tony toward home.

* * *

Later...

"I never thought I'd ever feel this couch again." Marc said, sitting on the original Clark house, couch.

"I second that." Lee said.

"Third." Tony moaned.

"Fourth." Megan groaned.

"Well, I knew you kids would like being here." Jerry said, happily. Tony began shaking in his side of the couch.

"Tony, could you stop the movement? You might brake the couch." Marc said.

"Yeah, what is it for, anyway?" Megan asked.

"You saw the House of Mirrors. Isn't it obvious? Halloween's coming! Now I can't wait." Tony said excitedly.

"Actually, it's tomorrow." Jerry said.

"Even better!" Tony yelled.

".h.. ..e .. .o..g .o .. ..e.?" ... ...

* * *

**Transmission interrupted...**


	7. Operation:Halloween Special

**Operation: Great... It's Halloween. Save me! (Halloween Special)**

**Transmission resumed...**

_

* * *

_

Where we left off...

_"You_ _saw the House of Mirrors. Isn't it obvious? Halloween's coming! Now I can't wait." Tony said excitedly._

_"Actually, it's tomorrow." Jerry said._

_"Even better!" Tony yelled._

"What are we going to do then?" Marc asked.

"Are you kidding me, Marc? Look at yourself right now. There's your answer." Megan said getting up.

"Megan, please sit down." Megan sat, "Now, I understand you children just got back from a strange mission so I'll give you all a _day off_." Jerry said.

"Wait, so we just get back and you give us a day off?" Marc asked confused. This can not be the real Jerry.

"Shush, Marc. Jerry gives us a holiday off, be happy for it." Lee said.

"Anyway, it is to repay you kids for stopping the clones. You deserve it." Jerry said happily. Now that's Jerry.

"But-" Marc started.

"Marc, don't you understand the words: 'Day' and 'Off'? Don't stop something that other people want to continue." Tony said quickly, shaking Marc like he was crazy.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Marc finally said after a minute of shaking.

"Phew." the other three Clark kids said relieved. Jerry just chucked and shook his head.

* * *

The next day...

"At last, home." Tony said laying on his bed.

"At last, a day off." Lee said sitting on Marc's side of his room. Megan sighed, sitting on the edge of, surprisingly, Tony's bed. Marc noticed this strange behavior.

"Megan, is something wrong?" Marc asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Nothing..." she moaned, staring into space.

"Come on, guys. It's Halloween. We have to do-" Tony started but was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Lee said, getting up and walking out of the room. Then Lilas came in running, Lee right behind here.

"Beat you." Lilas said playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time." Lee groaned playfully. Lilas looked around the room.

"Okay, I see people not having a great time on _Halloween_. Why?" Lilas said.

"We haven't really planned to do anything until nighttime." Marc said.

"Well, there is the Halloween carnival going on right now and you guys are just sitting around doing nothing. So, I got you guys tickets to go there." Lilas said pulling out 5 tickets to the Halloween carnival.

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Exciting."

"Awesome!" Tony said taking one of tickets, "See guys? This is what I'm talking about. We need excitement and Lilas just gave us it."

"And I heard that everything, including carnival games, popcorn, and shows are free. So we can do anything at the carnival but rob it and destroy it in any way." Lilas said. Three tickets suddenly disappeared from her hand. Megan poked her head through the door.

"What are you waiting for you two? Come on." Megan said. Lilas giggled, took Tony's hand, and ran to the carnival. Tony blushed.

* * *

At the carnival...

"I love this place. Nothing can ruin this-" Megan said but was cut off.

"Hey guys. There's a cheap magic show." Lilas said pointing at a sign, "Magic Show of the Century starring Henry. Next show is... In 5 minutes!"

"Cheap magic show? Why would you say that?" Marc asked.

"Obvious. Every carnival has cheap magic shows. And I haven't found any other magical person on this world, ever." Lilas said confident.

"Then let's go." Lee said.

"This could get amusing." Lilas said walking into the audience and sitting down.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"Only the cheapest magicians can do the rabbit trick at the beginning of the show." Lilas whispered to the Clark kids. They all held down a laugh, threatening to come out. Henry could hear the struggling due to the fact that the were in the front seats and tried hard to ignore it. Then he heard some more of Lilas seeing through the lie. He tried the wand to flowers trick and handed the flowers to one of the people in the audience.

"You tightly wrap the flower and place it inside the other half of the wand. Then cover the flowers with the other part of the wand." Lilas explained. That was the end of it. Henry glared at her.

"Young lady." Lilas looked at him shocked, "Do you really believe that these tricks are fake?"

"Well, of course. You can see the tricks. I could do so much better." Lilas challenged, getting up from her seat.

"Then get up here and show me." Henry said. Lilas walked up to the front of the stage.

"If I can't find the trick behind one of your tricks, you win. But if you run out of tricks and I solve them all: I win." Lilas said. Henry nodded and they started. By the ninth trick, Lilas was winning. Until...

"How about one that fits into the holiday spirit? My Halloween Spell." Henry said then whispered some magic words and... nothing happened.

"Ha, ha. Wow, a few crazy little words and you think you can make a Halloween spell." Lilas said and the entire audience laughed with her.

"Wow. Lilas was right. All this guy is doing is fake. Who else would have known?" Lee said to the other Clark kids.

"Yeah."

"No contest."

"Truly fake." Tony said. Suddenly a spark ran through the center stage.

"AH!" Lilas yelled and the entire scene went black.

* * *

Somewhere... I don't know where...

"Ouch... What hit me?" Megan said waking up.

"The question is: Where are we?" Marc said looking around.

"Why don't we ask that guy?" Tony suggested, pointing towards something in the shadows. It came out of the shadows and it wasn't even human. It had spikes on its back and really big teeth. It was all gray and dull colored but it was nowhere near dull looking. It roared at them loudly.

"Okay, team. You know what to do. Megan and Marc distract, Tony and me take care of him." Lee said getting up. Megan and Tony got up as well, but Marc pulled Lee back.

"Uh... Lee. Look at your skin. I distinctly remember never putting on spray on tan and pretending to humans for Halloween." Marc said. They looked at their skin.

"Not good!" Tony said looking at the beast behind them.

"This is not the best time to change back. What are we going to do?" Megan said. An orange squirrel popped out of the ground, growled at the giant beast, and, what was really surprising, the beast ran off.

"Wow... that was... sad." Marc said.

"Yeah, something as large as that, scared of a small squirrel." Lee said laughing. The squirrel turned around, looking annoyed and pretty mad.

"You should be the one to talk, Lee. This squirrel can kick your butt, flip it, and toss it an entire mile away." the squirrel said coming closer.

"Lilas? No way! How are you a squirrel?" Tony said.

"How are you guys human? How was that... thing a 6 foot monster? It's all connected you guys! That magician, Henry, actually made a spell that worked! I'm a squirrel. You guys are human. And the entire world has been turned into the monsters they were dressed as, if not scarier." Lilas said crazily.

"Everyone?" Marc said amazed.

"Yes, everyone. And Henry is the leader." she continued.

"How come?" Megan asked.

"People call him King Mauler the Magician now. He controls the people with the Skeleton scepter. It has a really weird crystal in the hollow part of the skeleton head and the bigger it is, the more powerful the controlling could be. Now, with the fact that you guys aren't vampires anymore, I can only lead you guys to the castle and show you a secret entrance in. But from there on, your on your own." Lilas explained and started walking into the forest that surrounded them.

"But what about our vampire powers?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I like being in a bubble." Tony said.

"Why with the many questions?" Lilas thought out loud as the walked though the forest towards the castle in the distance, "Didn't you hear me when I said: The entire world turned into monsters they were dressed as? Or were you guys zoned out? Just find someone that's a vampire and make them bite you. You're bound to find one." she finished.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Marc asked.

"Of course, Marc. Ever watched a vampire movie?" Megan said.

"No. I'm not going to either. I am not a fan of Twilight fever." Marc remarked.

"Well at least read a vampire book. You read, right?" Megan countered.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Marc said annoyed.

"Shush you two. We're here." Lee whispered to them. The castle was the size of your average one, same dull gray color, same towers and the same creepy lightning that you would usually see. Lilas burrowed inside and moved one of the cement blocks out. It was big enough for them to fit through.

"You guys can go through and follow the guards into the king's room. Good luck." Lilas whispered, pointing inside. They crawled in and looked around the room. It was fancy and dark. There was a door that was slightly open. Marc looked through it and saw the guards walking by.

"Come on guys. The guards." Marc said to the others.

"But we can't just go out in plain sight." Megan said. Marc opened the door and walked behind the guards. Megan sighed as the other two boys followed behind, then she did the same. After about 10 minutes of walking without being noticed, they saw a dark room.

"In here." Lee said pointing inside the room. They ran in, blind without light. Not much came from the outside.

"Okay. Not your best idea, since we can't even see the back of our hands." Tony whispered, shifting through the dark room. Lee touched the walls in hopes of finding a light switch. Nothing, but he did trip on something. It shifted at his movement.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Wasn't me." Tony confessed.

"I'm over here." Marc said.

"The same for me." Megan followed.

"Then what did I-" Lee said, then found the light switch. A sigh of relief escaped the four and the mysterious something that Lee tripped over was gone.

"You tripped, how exactly?" Megan said looking around.

"There was something... it- I did. I did not imagine tripping over something." Lee said hesitantly.

"Okay, you're not crazy. So now we...?" Tony said. Marc looked outside again.

"How about splitting up?" Marc suggested whispering.

"Uh... Why split? How will that-" Lee said.

"It would make finding us harder. We could find a way to Henry and take the Skeleton scepter." Marc explained.

"Then let's split. Marc, you first." Lee agreed. Marc ran out of the room. Megan went second. Tony and then Lee. In the room, a dark figure licked its lips, hungry for its next 4 victims. This can't be good. It walked out into the hallway. Following the path Marc went.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"Think, Marc. Where would that crazy magician be?" I said to myself. I walked past many rooms. This place seemed endless. Hallway after hallway, door after door. Nothing until I saw movement pass one of the pathways leading somewhere else. I turned to that left and saw nothing. Then a nearby door squeaked partly open. Guards were coming this way so I had no choice but to go into that room. It was dark like the other room. I heard movement around me and hoped it would stop before the guards came this way.

'Come on... Stop moving.' I thought looking out the door, hesitantly. The guards past, not noticing a thing. I let out a soft sigh of relief and looked into the room's darkness. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but then I moved in closer and felt a cool feeling all around me. Then something lifted me up with cold hands by the neck.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to break through.

"You smell different for a human. But still good." it hissed. Human? A vampire!

"You're a vampire!" I yelled.

"Yes. And you are a human. Maybe I'll take each of you humans, one by one, after I bite you guys. A win, win for me and the king." the vampire said chuckling. Then I can't remember anything that happened after that.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after that...

I looked into almost every door I saw. The ones I didn't were the ones with moaning, groaning and some torture rooms. And the bathrooms. I could hear my brothers telling me I'm a girl who should be hanging out with other girls and not them. Telling me that today and forever, girls will never be better than boys even when it's not true. I will not lose my chance at proving to the guys that girls are better.

'Where is that room?' I thought. I heard the guards and ran into a nearby corner where they could not see me. Something caught my eye when the guards past by. A familiar face was being carried by one of the guards. Marc! I started running when one of the doors opened behind me and pulled me in.

"What the-?" I said but before I could process anything, I was down on the ground, pinned and a cold hand on my stomach.

"Two down, two more to go. I hope you taste better than the boy." a voice said. The facts all fit. I could tell the cold hand was not attached to a human, but a vampire. I was going to say something when the bite came. My mind was blank after that.

* * *

Ten minutes even more later...

"Why me, why me, why me?" I yelled running away from a mob of guards. Okay so you're wondering: 'What did Tony do now?' Well, I made fun of one of the guards and his friends. So what? The guards were really funny. Some of their voices were squeaky and I had to laugh. A room flickered on and off. As usual my boyish curiosity took over me and I went in. Anyway, those guards are never going to stop chasing me so I had no other choice. The lights were on.

"Okay, Tony. You're safe." I said to myself. The light flickered off. Okay. Now I'm not safe. I walked around to find the crazy light switch, but I heard a creepy laugh and my boyish curiosity flew away along with my bravery. I started running out but then I was shoved into a chair.

"Ouch." I mumbled. Something forced me into a position were my neck was out in the open and my hands were being stepped on by shoes. I could feel it. I couldn't break free. It could only be one thing: Vampire. And I already know what it was trying to do. I struggled and hoped it would let go. Finally, the small piece of light from the crack in the door went dark.

* * *

At the end of an entire hour...

I wasted a whole hour to find it avoiding guards completely. I didn't see the others anywhere during it all. I turned a left and saw a large door in front of me and a small gray door to the right. I heard the guards closing in behind me. Thoughts sprang into my head.

'Head through the large door. No, the small door. Just get away from both the doors!' Ideas said. I turned and ran to the right hallway. I saw a corner and guards walking this way.

"Oh, no." I said as the guards saw me. I turned and before I could start running, they caught me.

"Okay, guys. We can make a deal, r- right? Just let me go and I won't bother you. I haven't done anything wrong." I tried persuading but with no luck. They continued dragging me until someone appeared in front of them.

"Drop the boy. Now. He's mine." it said. I was thrown onto the ground and the guards left. The person lifted my head up with her hand. It was a girl. A cute girl. Goth but still cute.

"Uh... Thanks. I would have-" I started. She looked at my eyes confused then helped me up, smiling. I stopped talking because she seemed different.

"Welcome... Those guards always take people without asking who they are. Never really nice. Always people who don't have guard suits." she explained. She looked shy, kicking the floor while looking at it.

"What about you? You're not wearing a guard suit." I noticed. She wore skinny dark blue jeans, a long sleeve black shirt with a white skull that had four sharp teeth, two on top, two on the bottom, and a chain wrapped around her neck. A total goth girl with a cute face. She had pale skin. Vampire? She could be in this castle so long to never get a tan.

"People know me around here. They never bother me." she answered.

"And your name?"

"Daniel."

"Any last names?"

"I- I never had one. Never had parents either. Your name?"

"Lee Clark."

"You have parents?"

"Of course. And siblings."

"So you're with those other kids."

"You've seen them?"

"I- I... Yeah..." she answered. She looked sad for a second there.

"What is it?"

"Do you believe in... vampires?"

"Of course. I used to be one. My siblings were too."

"Then you understand that- Wait. Used to?"

"Yeah, until this all happened."

"All what happened?"

"The spell."

"Spell?"

"Henry the Magician. He made a spell that..." I noticed her not following, "Never mind."

"Henry... You mean the king? He's a magician."

"Yes. Do you-"

"I can probably help you sneak up to him. The dungeon is right under his room, where he stays the whole day. I could show you a way there."

"Really, how?"

"Like this." Daniel said and punched me in the stomach. Soon, I could feel her fangs cut through my neck and she dragged me off somewhere.

* * *

Somewhere close to the dungeon...

I finally snapped out of it. Blood dripped from my neck and the guards were dragging me once again, but towards the gray door next to the large door from before. One of the guards opened the door and then five steps later, they toss me into the large dimly lit room.

* * *

A few minutes ago to now...

Tony was the next that was tossed in. Lee was the only one left. The three had only one thing in common, bite marks and a small loss of blood. They were okay at least.

"You were bitten too Tony?" Megan asked. She sat leaning against the wall pretty annoyed.

"Yeah. One minute, I'm being chased by guards. The next, I'm in a dark room and some really creepy... something attacked and bit me. A vampire, I think." Tony said.

"Great. Now the only person left is Lee. What did you even do to those guards?" Marc asked.

"I made fun of some of the guards and they start chasing me." Tony said.

"Why do you always have to make fun of people? I mean, you could be nicer." Marc said. Megan said nothing. Something was wrong. The bite marks were changing their attitudes.

"Wait, did you get bitten first or get chased first?" she asked.

"Chased. I was forced into a room were I was bitten by the vampire." Tony answered.

"You know, you say you are tough. Why didn't you just take on the guards?" Marc said.

"Hey, I could. But I was just lazy."

"Are you still lazy to beat me?" Marc asked then they went into a playful fight. Megan was totally annoyed until Lee was tossed in and corrupted the battle.

"Lee, thank god! I thought these two would never stop." Megan said relieved. Lee looked up at the ceiling.

"Too high. Can't fly. How am I..." Lee mumbled.

"Lee," Megan cocked her head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh..." He looked at her bite, "The vampire said the king was right above us. If we can get up there, we can stop him. But who'd do it?" he said. They all looked at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Make a tower and Tony, we need you to dig to the top, until there's no more dirt, then get the scepter and smash it." Lee said.

"The what?" Tony said looking confused.

"The stick with a skull on it." Marc said. Tony nodded. They created a tower as planned but before Tony could start digging, guards came in and took them to the kings room.

"This is faster." Tony said. They were forced to the ground. Lee saw Daniel standing next to Henry. Henry was transformed from a normal magician to a skeleton magician.

"See, sir? They were trying to destroy you and take away your rule. I stopped and 'cursed' them. They can't win now." Daniel said slyly.

"I don't like the sound of 'curse'." Megan whispered. Then the bites started to burn.

"The feeling isn't good either." Marc said. Henry chuckled.

"Interesting... Throw them back into the dungeon. They will torture themselves." Henry said. The guards picked them up and they were back in the dungeon.

"Ouch. It hurts so bad." Tony whined.

"Stop whining Tony. It's not helping. The pain just gets worse." Megan said in pain. Lee looked at the ceiling, gasping for air. He felt faint and dizzy.

"Throat burning." Marc said. Lee rubbed his own neck. He felt nothing. His nerves felt cold, dead. But a stinging feeling was still there, going at it over and over and over. His head spun. Round and around.

"Round and around. Over and over." Lee said dizzily.

"Lee? What's wrong?" Megan asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Numbness spread through Lee's body and he fell to the ground.

"Lee!" they all yelled and surrounded him. It hurt to move at first, but the pain slipped. But hunger still flowed.

"What are we going to do? There's something wrong with Lee." Megan said.

"I kind of think that's rude." Tony said.

"You get what I mean. Now answer the question." Megan said annoyed.

"Sorry." Tony apologized. A shadow appeared at the edge of the dungeon.

"In the vampire blood, there's always a poison. The poison can spread and, it depends on how much is inside, that it can kill. Lee _might_ not live. He just needs one thing: Blood." it said then it disappeared. The three gulped at the same time.

"How can we get blood? We're in a dungeon. And no one is around." Megan asked. Marc looked around.

"Oh yes there is." he said, pointing towards the guards.

"I can taste it now." Tony said.

"Okay, Tony, you stay here and guard Lee, since you have the best defence. Marc, you and me will go." Megan said.

"Right." the boys said. Megan and Marc ran into the prison hall.

"Should we get one guard or two?" Marc asked, whispering.

"I was going to say four but that's a bit too much, so two." Megan whispered back. They heard footsteps coming their way. They jumped up to the ceiling.

"I missed having super powers." Marc said happily.

"Shush! They're coming." Megan whispered. Two guards marched towards them, almost willingly. Marc licked his fangs in excitement. When they were right under them, Megan jumped at one. Marc went for the other. The guards were out cold in a matter of minutes. Marc started dragging his towards the room. Megan followed behind.

"Okay, which one is Lee's and which one is Tony's?" Megan said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Marc suggested.

"Oh really mature. Fine." Megan said.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors."

"Rock!"

"Scissors!"

"I win." Marc said.

"Fine, you share with Tony. I share with Lee." Megan said. When they got there, Marc tossed the guard towards Tony, who immediatly went for it. When he finished, he fell back satisfied

"I almost forgot that salty delicious taste." he said happily.

"Right." Megan said. She was biting the guards arm, making a square of blood drip out. She ripped off the skin in between.

"What are you doing?" Marc said.

"Improvising." Megan answered. Under the guards skin, it was all pink with red spots. Like a pink sponge dripping with red paint.

"For Lee?" Tony asked.

"Obviously." Marc said. Megan let the blood drip into Lee's mouth. Nothing happened... until Marc saw a twitch. He smiled.

"Keep going." Marc whispered in Megan's ear. Megan nodded. Tony looked up at the ceiling. He flew up.

"Tony." Marc said.

"Busy." Tony said digging.

"Watch where your flinging that dirt." Megan said.

"Sorry." Tony apologized. Lee twitched again, then one of his eyes opened. He grabbed the arm and bit it. Megan looked at him startled.

"Don't do that!" Megan yelled.

"What? I was hungry." Lee said.

"Doesn't mean you have to scare me like that!" Megan countered.

"She has you there." Marc said. Dirt fell to the ground and so did Tony.

"Hey guys. Look what I have." Tony said holding up the Skeleton scepter.

"Don't waste time Tony! Break it!" Lee said. Tony smiled. Breaking was something he could do. He stood up and whacked the scepter onto the wall like a baseball bat. The impact was so strong, the scepter disintegrated. The earth shook hard and darkness flowed through the air.

* * *

At the show, back in reality...

Lilas shook the Clark kids awake.

"Ouch. Hey, Lilas. What happened?" Megan said.

"You guys saved man kind and Halloween, that's what." Lilas said.

"Tony broke the scepter. He should get the credit." Marc said. They got up out of the seats.

"Really?" Lilas looked at Tony, "Then I guess you deserve a reward." she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. Tony just blushed and said nothing as she ran off. Marc put his arm around him.

"Your a lucky boy Tony. You got your first kiss before Lee did." Marc said.

"Hey." Lee said.

"Well, it's true." Marc said.

* * *

The next day...

We find the kids at the Clark house. Jerry finally fixed the building, so he left. The kids are watching TV in the living room.

"Hey, guys. Is something bothering you?" Marc said.

"Like besides the fact that Halloween went by so quickly? No. Or the fact that Tony tried to trade an entire bag of candy just to bite someone?" Lee said, glaring at Tony.

"It was a good bargain." Tony whispered.

"That could have got us killed. But that's not the point." Marc said.

"Then what is?" Megan said, flipping through some of the channels.

"The fact that Jerry hasn't taken us yet. Don't you guys think that's weird?" Marc said.

"..p.." .e. ..i.

". d..'. .a.e." ...y s..d.

".o. .. ..l." ..g.. .a...

* * *

**Transmission interrupted...**


	8. Operation:Toy Thieves

**Operation: Toy Thieves**

**Transmission resumed...**

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_"The fact that Jerry hasn't taken us yet. Don't you guys think it's weird?" Marc said._

"Nope." Lee said.

"I don't care." Tony said.

"Not at all." Megan said. They just kept staring at the screen.

"How much more insensitive can you guys be?" Marc asked. They shrugged. Marc sighed.

'Sometimes, I wish I was the one being insensitive.' he thought, heading into the kitchen. He looked at the trash which needed to be taken out even without being touched in a long while.

'Funny. The last time the family ever took out the trash was before the whole 'Lollipops and Waldorf' situation. Wait. How did it fill up so fast?' Marc thought. He opened the trash lid and was sucked in.

"I can't believe I fell for that." he said to himself. A few plastic balls flew past him.

'What is Jerry doing?' Marc thought. He was shot up into the air, past millions of plastic balls. He saw a net and took hold. He looked around.

"A... toy store?" Marc said confused, "Why is Jerry-Whoa!" Something shook the net. He looked below.

"Jerry? What are you doing?" Marc said, climbing down the net. Jerry wasn't Jerry. He was a child, a younger Jerry. A roar came from behind. Marc looked behind him. He gulped.

"Okay, not good." he said. He grabbed little Jerry and ran. Something wrapped around Marc's ankle and tripped him over. Jerry ran for some of the toys. A sucker grabbed onto Marc's head.

"Let go, let go! Ah!" he yelled.

* * *

Back home...

"Nothing" _Click_ "On." _Click_ "TV." Megan said bored. She kept switching though the channels.

"You're bound to find a channel." Lee said. Tony looked at the kitchen.

"I wonder where Marc is." Tony said. Lee walked into the kitchen, Tony and Megan in tow.

"Marc?" Lee said, looking around. The trash started shaking.

"Either Marc is suck in there or Jerry wants us." Megan said.

"Five bucks says Jerry." Tony said. A roar came from the trash.

"That doesn't sound like Marc or Jerry." Lee said. Megan pushed Tony towards the trash.

"Open it Tony." she said.

"Why me?" Tony said.

"You're expendable." Lee said.

"How?" Tony said confused.

"There's Marc... If he lived, then... I have no idea." Lee answered nervously.

"How will we tell Mom and Dad?" Megan said.

"They're stuck in the Bermuda Triangle. They don't need to know while they're on a one way vacation." Lee said. Three pink- orange tentacles sprang out of the trash and grabbed at them.

"Jerry must have made a new technique of grab and go." Lee said as the tentacles dragged them through a chute. They were flung through a lake of plastic balls and into a heap of stuffed animals.

"This isn't Jerry's room." Megan said.

"Obviously. It's... a... toy store." Lee said looking around.

"And those are stuffed animals your laying on. Are we done with the obvious?" someone said.

"Marc? You're alive!" Tony said, getting out of the fluff.

"Can you guys hurry up? I have the other half of the store to do." Marc said.

"What? Don't you care we were flung halfway over the store?" Megan said.

"Why should I? You guys can take care of yourselves." Marc answered.

"What happened to our caring loving brother?" Tony asked confused.

"How should I know? All I know is that kids are being kidnapped by something and sent here. I... really don't care as long as there's TV." Marc continued. They walked to him.

"Did you see what the something was?" Lee asked.

"I think it was a giant squid. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Marc answered.

"Marc? Not paying attention? This is not Marc." Tony said.

"Um... Yeah, I am. That's the name I go by." Marc said flicking Tony in the head.

"Did you say giant squid? Because I think I see it." Megan said. She was flying.

"I don't remember or care. Marc: out." Marc said leaving and he used his speed to escape.

"What are we going to do? The smart one became surfer stupid." Megan said landing on the ground.

"You mean there's something stupider than Tony?" Lee said.

"Hey! I, at least, get more than a D in some of those grades." Tony countered.

"Well, we can kiss Marc's perfect A's and clean record, good- bye, because there's such thing as a giant squid and it just might have sucked the smart and heart out of Marc." Megan said.

"Don't rhyme, it's freaky. All we have to do is find the squid and ask it to give Marc his personality back." Lee planned.

"Then we go that way." Megan said pointing towards a canyon of toys. The exact way Marc went.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"I don't get why we haven't been flying." Tony said tired.

"Do you want us exposed? It's better anyway. We might bump into Marc on the way." Lee said. A roar rang through the canyon.

"Sounds like we're close." Megan said. They saw tentacles flailing around the area. The squid body was huge.

"That is so cool!" Tony said and he got a nudge from Megan, "In a _not_ cool way... I guess." he finished. Marc skated past them and before he could get far, Lee grabbed his blue shirt. He was really laid back now, he changed clothes. He was wearing a short sleeved light blue button shirt that wasn't buttoned and a orange shirt underneath that had a claw cut through the chest area.

"Dude, let go! I didn't do anything!" Marc yelled.

"Of course you didn't. What does the squid want?" Lee said annoyed.

"The squid? Ha! That's a laugh. The squid just brings the little people here. He even brought the boss. And shrunk him." Marc answered lazily.

"You mean the squid is a kidnapper? Not the boss?" Megan guessed.

"Well, yeah. Squids aren't smart enough to make a sandwich. How do you make one?" Marc said. Megan smacked herself in the head.

"_He really is stupid._" Lee whispered to Megan and Tony, "So who is the 'boss'?" he asked.

"Jerry! The squid brought Jerry through the chutes and... yeah you lost me at 'shrunk him'." Tony said.

"That's easy! The squid really sucked the life out of Jerry. About... many years of it." Marc said. They looked at him, confused.

"What? It could happen. Now, can I leave?" Marc asked, getting up, but Tony created a bubble around Marc. Lee walked to him.

"If the squid isn't the boss, who is?" Lee asked. Silence...

"...The toys." Marc answered smiling. His fangs gleamed in the light.

"What?" Lee looked at him confused.

"Like I said, Surfer Stupid. If Tony could go crazy, Marc can go crazier." Megan said, making a point.

"It's true." Tony said, nodding.

"You actually agree?" Megan said.

"Crazy..." Tony said. During the mini argument, Marc leaned back lazily and the bubble rolled to the side. Marc smirked and, using his speed, acted like a hamster and rolled away. It started to get too far from Tony and the bubble faded. Marc found a skateboard and skated past the others. They followed him and soon the squid was right in front of them. Marc skated around it.

"Um... Why did we go this way?" Megan said, nervously.

"I thought we were just following Marc." Tony said.

"I was thinking that if we stop the squid, Marc would go back to normal. Just a thought." Lee said. The squid quickly noticed them and tried to grab at them. It wrapped one of its tentacles around Megan, then Tony, and finally Lee. There was only one thing Megan could think of doing now.

"Marc! Get your lazy butt over here and HELP!" she yelled. Marc looked over his shoulder and started walking towards them.

* * *

"You need me?" I asked approaching them.

"We need you to knock out the squid, maybe even stopping it. Just do something." Lee said.

"Uh! Do I _have _to?" I asked. I do not want work.

"Unless you want to be an only child." Tony said.

"Don't give him ideas. His small mind might take it as a command." Megan said.

"How do you know so much?" Lee asked.

"I'm a girl. I know things. Things you guys wouldn't understand." Megan answered.

"So I just have to get you guys out of there?" I asked annoyed.

"In one word: Yes." Lee said. I flew up and bit into the squid's arm, but not much happened. The squid roared loudly at me and smacked me down.

"Ouch. I thought you said it would be easy." I said looking up.

"We didn't say anything like that!" Lee yelled at me.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to yell." I assured them. I flew, once again, up to the arms and waited. I saw a arm about to hit me and moved away quickly but another arm hit me down hard. I smacked the floor breaking part of it. I growled angrily and felt a small fire burn within me. I flew in front of the squid, unafraid. It flung one of its arms at me and I dodged.

"Missed me." I said. Once again, another sneak attack arm came but I dodged that one too. It roared loudly.

"Marc! Just stopping it isn't going to help." Megan said. I thought on that, then went to the arm holding her and cut through it. The squid roared at me, but I ignored it and went to the arm holding Lee. Then Tony's.

"Now what?" I asked. They all shrugged. I sat down.

"RUN!" Lee said. I looked at him confused then looked behind me as they ran off. An arm of the squid grabbed at my waist and threw me into its mouth.

* * *

"Aw, man! Marc!" Tony said.

"We have to save him!" Megan said.

"How? Marc is trapped in the squid's stomach by now." Lee said.

"We can force the squid to spit him out. There has to be a way." Megan suggested.

"Fine! Let's just hope Marc can live." Lee agreed.

* * *

Marc looked around the squid's stomach. He could feel the coolness and moisture around him.

"Moisture... Maybe the squid needs a heat wave." Marc thought out loud. The small fire he felt burned harder than he could contain and when he started running, he made a small cut in the squid's stomach. Once he stopped running, the stomach became humid, warm, and a bit crusty. The squid couldn't hold without the wetness in its body and fell. Marc tumbled out of the mouth, panting.

"Marc!" Lee, Megan, and Tony said. They walked towards him. Marc opened his eyes, slowly.

"Dude, what did you do?" Tony asked.

"I... don't remember." Marc said. Tony looked around, confused.

"What's up, little bro?" Lee asked looking at him.

"Do you guys hear that or is it just me?" Tony said.

"Hear what?" Megan said.

"I hear it too." Marc said, "It sounds like... bugs." He was right. If you listen closely, bug noises can be heard. Chirps, chatters, clicking noises.

"It could just be nothing." Lee suggested.

"Right. Can we just go?" Megan said.

"What about everyone else?" Lee said.

"Well..." Marc said.

"Well, what?" Lee asked.

"The squid isn't the one holding the kids." Marc said.

"Let me guess: The toys are holding them?" Megan guessed.

"I was going to say: There aren't any kids because I haven't seen many but that could work." Marc said.

"That... is the most confusing thing I have ever heard." Lee said.

"Ditto." Tony said.

"So your saying that... there aren't _any _kids?" Megan emphasized. Marc shrugged. Lee and Tony groaned.

"Megan, we're taking ideas from a guy that doesn't even remember how to make a sandwich. Even Tony can think better than him." Lee said.

"So far... I think I can understand what he's saying." Megan said.

"What?" Tony said confused.

"The squid doesn't have any intelligence, right?" Megan asked.

"Yeah." Marc answered.

"And the toys are the boss?" Megan continued. Marc nodded.

"I don't see where your going with this." Lee said.

"Well, in Marc's current mind, he could process anything down as a command. If the squid is less than that and with all the bug noises, which I'm guessing is the toys," Megan looked at Marc, who nodded again, "then the squid will have conflicting orders that his head will hurt."

"But the squid is dead." Tony said.

"And that's where I'm going. Without the squid, the toys have to find the next lowest intelligence, which is...?" Megan said.

"Oh! Now I know!" Lee said.

"Uh... I still don't get it." Tony said.

"Exactly... Tony, the toys are looking for not- smart people." Megan said.

"..." Megan waited. Tony's eye's widened.

"Oh! Hey!" Tony said.

"Lucky, we can't understand the toys." Megan said.

"What about Jerry?" Marc said pointing up. They looked up at the ceiling fan where Jerry was playing on.

"Yeah, and the other kids? Are they here or not?" Lee said.

"That's what I'm going to guess at. Marc said there might not be any kids because hasn't seen many. What I'm thinking is that Marc must have seen some of the dolls and thought they were kids. You know? Small minds might not process appearance correctly." Megan finished.

"So... Marc's smart mind is with the toys!" Lee said.

"The question is... Which one?" Megan said.

"Easy. Look for the one that's the smartest." Lee said.

"But Jerry's problem...?" Tony reminded them.

"And look for one with age." Marc said.

"That's... an idea." Megan said.

"But this a really big toy store. How are we going to find two toys in a land of toys?" Lee asked.

"_Glow_ with it." Marc said.

"A glowing toy? That's smart? Things just keep getting freakier and freakier." Megan said.

"And you just noticed?" Lee asked, walking in a random direction. Tony went another. Megan sighed and went straight. Marc laid back in the toys. He saw a glowing toy and smiled. He placed it on his lap. It looked pretty advanced.

"Should we tell them you're right here?" Marc asked it. It answered with a '_BEEP_!'

"Yeah. You're right. They'll find out on their own." he said, laying back in the toys. It beeped again and Marc drifted to sleep.

* * *

One hour later...

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Megan said, shaking Marc. The toy had disappeared from Marc's lap. Tony was holding a glowing sock monkey in his hands and Lee was watching.

"Maybe he's dead." Lee suggested looking at Megan.

"Again? Vampire's don't die. Vampires follow a different path from the after life, avoiding it. And they can't go back." Megan explained.

"Whatever... Tony, don't break Jerry." Lee said. Tony put the sock monkey down. Well, sock monkeys might still be around, but they're old. Tony looked at Marc, turning his head to one side.

"Do you guys think... the reason this all happened was because we were insensitive, like Marc said before?" Tony asked.

"I guess so... Yeah." Megan said guilty.

"Probably." Lee answered also guilty.

"Maybe when we find Marc's smarts and he's back, we should apologize?" Tony suggested.

"Yes... Since when did you care?" Lee said.

"Since this entire thing happened and when I saw Marc being insensitive, I thought of how we were and in a way... I guess," Tony got up and went next to Marc, "We learned a lesson. Like, to care for stuff besides yourself. And to stop being selfish." Tony explained. Megan slumped back.

"I give up. I guess he might be dead. And Tony, maybe you are right, for once. I mean, we're a family and we're a coven. We are, sort of, in a way, connected. We should be a bit more caring for each other." Megan agreed. Lee walked over to finish the small circle.

"Yeah. But now... We lost one of the coven. We should have cared a bit more. A lot more. Like we are right now. Maybe then this all might not have happened." They gulped, then looked down. "Well, at least we're still family." Lee said.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Marc!" They yelled happily.

"The one and only, as you might know. And you thought I was dead." Marc said.

"So, there is no vampire after life. Sweet." Megan said.

"You were faking it?" Lee asked.

"I wasn't faking the stupidity but I did fake the whole death. It's pretty easy. Vampires don't have a heartbeat and as for moving, well I just hoped I wouldn't. And I heard everything." Marc explained. The place started to shake.

"We might not be able to head into an after life but the building might want to take a shot at it. Tony, get Jerry. Megan, get the monkey. Marc, do you know a way out of here?" Lee asked.

"Through the plastic balls. That's how we got in so maybe an entrance is an exit." Marc answered. They flew to the plastic balls and went through. The sucking force of the chutes blew them into Jerry's office. Tony place Little Jerry into his seat and Megan gave Jerry the monkey.

"I think that's enough of a mission, don't you think Jerry?" Lee asked.

"Shush! He's asleep." Megan said. They silently flew back home and they were back on the couch...

"Wow. Same old, same old. Isn't that weird?" Lee said.

"Eh... As long as we're all here." Tony said, sitting upside- down on the couch.

"Yeah... And nothing can stop this moment from ending." Megan said.

* * *

The next day...

". ..o.e ..o ...n." ..g.. .a...

* * *

**Transmission interrupted...**


	9. Operation:Hunt Game

**Operation: Hunt Game**

**Transmission resumed...**

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_The next day..._

"I spoke too soon." Megan said.

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut." Tony said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, we would still be in the toy store, Marc would still be stupid, and we would all probably be crushed." Megan said.

"See? Saying stuff like 'Nothing can go wrong.' is like saying you want karma. Which is why you never say stuff like that." Marc explained.

"I don't get why we're even at school. We're vamp-" Megan nudged Tony, "My bad. What I'm saying is that we have all the time in the world. We could be using this to have fun. There's enough time for education later on." Tony said.

"Well, it's easier to get school over with so we have more time for other things." Lee said.

"I just wish time could go a little more faster." Megan said. They walked through the hallways of the school.

"Yeah. Just one hour later to pass. One hour that seems to go so fast during missions." Tony said.

"Like lunch. It went way too fast." Marc said.

"Speaking of lunch. We have a small problem with the supply." Lee said, holding the key for the closet full of blood.

"What kind of problem?" Marc asked.

"I was wondering when this moment would come. It's... all... gone..., right?" Megan guessed. Lee nodded.

"No! You're kidding right? This can't be happening! We're going to starve!" Tony said dramatically.

"Relax, Tony. I know of another alternative." Megan said calmly.

"Stealing?" Marc guessed.

"No. That's kind of stupid. I was thinking by the book." Megan said.

"Putting 'kind of' in between 'that's' and 'stupid' doesn't make it any better." Marc said.

"I know, right? But still. Anyway, since you three don't bother to read the books, I'll just have to say it. We're hunting for our food." Megan said.

"Again, you're kidding, right?" Tony repeated.

"Tony's right. Wouldn't Marc's suggestion be easier?" Lee asked.

"Unless you really want to be a thief. I already picture myself laughing at you guys from the other side of the jail bars and the questions they'll ask." Megan shivered and walked away. When she was out of sight, Marc spoke.

"Do you guys think Megan is a bit mean?" he said.

"This is Megan we're talking about. But maybe she has a point. Becoming thieves isn't something I want to be for the rest of my life." Lee said.

"So, we really are going hunting?" Tony asked.

"Megan is the vampire expert. Next to every other Twilight crazed girl in the world." Marc said.

"I'm just happy those girls have been avoiding us." Tony said.

"I wonder why. Its not like..." Marc looked up as a shadow cast over them, "Oh, hey Lilas."

"Hey." she gulped.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, The Tony is here to comfort you." Tony said.

"Two things. One: My boyfriend... dumped me and I haven't really said anything to anyone. The second thing is this." Lilas said, handing Marc a movie.

"It's the new installment to the Twilight series. Eclipse. My boyfriend had a buddy who works at the theaters and he got it for me. I saw it and it should explain why every girl in the school is avoiding you guys." Lilas explained.

"What does the movie have to do with us?" Lee asked. Lilas shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, and walked away. Tony smiled, thought for a moment, and then the smile left.

"Man. I had a shot at dating Lilas and I lost it. Stupid movie." Tony said, looking at the movie.

"Should we watch it or should we force Megan to watch it?" Lee said.

"Trust me. We won't need to force Megan to watch the movie." Marc said.

* * *

Three hours after school...

"Wow. I never thought watching a movie could effect every girl in the world. Even I want to rip my head off." Megan said at the kitchen table.

"Really that bad, huh?" Lee asked.

"If vampires could have head aches, I would have had a major one. But right now, ripping my head might just be the only thing in my head." Megan said, "It was just...I can't even explain it."

"That horrible? Wow. I'm glad I didn't watch it." Tony said. Megan started banging her head on the table.

"Uh? Why are you trying to break the table?" Lee asked.

"I... Stupid movie!" Megan said.

"Now who needs to relax?" Marc said chuckling. Lee hit him on the head.

"Shush. Maybe now we should _go_ _by the book and hunt_. Ha, ha!" Lee said laughing.

"Ah! Why did I say that at all?" Megan moaned but then her face lit up, "Maybe instead of my head I could do three certain brothers of mine." The boys covered their mouths. Lee was the brave one to speak.

"So are we going to hunt or not? And this time I'm taking it seriously." he said.

"Smart words." Marc whispered. They started out the back door and into the forest.

* * *

Five minutes later...

"Do you guys understand?" Megan asked after explaining the entire hunting process to us. I had an edge because I had already hunted a few times before. That poor dog. We nodded and went our separate ways for the moment.

"I never thought hunting would be something I would do." I said. After about a mile of walking through the grass filled area, I heard footsteps and followed. It smelled... human. Like two humans. I jumped up to a branch to get a better view and saw a familiar young girl and a man. Probably a father and his daughter. He must be teaching her to hunt animals.

"Alright. Now sometimes those blood sucking demons might make a run so what do you do?" the father asked. Blood sucking...? Vampires! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I was so surprised I almost fell off the branch and exposed myself. They're vampire hunters. I heard the girl answer but didn't hear what she said.

"Exactly. I think your finally ready to hunt your first vampire on your own." he said patting her on the back. She smiled.

"Now before you do, I have a bit of good news for you. The hunters said that there's a small family of new born vampires, all kids, hunting. This should be pretty easy but be careful. They sometime have a few tricks up their sleeve and could fool you into friendship just to kill you." the father finished. I held my perch carefully even though I was scared out of my wits.

"Alright Dad. I swear, it feels like you're teaching me how to drive." the girl said.

"Ha, ha. No. Car driving is much easier." he said laughing. I caught a look at the girl. Wow, she looked way too cute to be a vampire hunter. She walked deeper into the forest and I followed jumping from tree to tree. I noticed her coming closer and closer. Then it hit me when I saw her heading my way. I went in a complete U- turn towards her. I should have focused more. Giving up, I dropped down to the ground where she could see me.

"Whoa." she gasped, "You're a-!" I stepped back nervously, which apparently she wasn't expecting.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"If I say no, will you kill me?" I joked.

"Actually, either way I'll kill you." she said and then charged at me. I dodged, went behind her, and grabbed her shirt collar in the back.

"You really think this is easy?" I whispered in her ear, "Maybe, just leaving vampires alone could be okay. I mean, we survive our way, you survive your way. We all leave each other alone. You try to attack and you get attacked. I'm being gentle, you're being aggressive. That's why vampires attack." I explained and let her go.

"I've seen you before." she said.

"I second that." I said. She smiled.

"Well, either way, you can't tell me what to do." she said and charged at me again. I grabbed her neck and slammed her into a nearby tree.

"I hate to do this but..." I said and I bit into her neck. The blood was sweet, rich, and warm. Actually, it tasted better than the blood we had before. I dropped her to the ground and my hunger grew as her blood dripped onto the ground. I couldn't hurt her more so I hunted on something else. During my hunt, I heard howling from nearby.

* * *

"Do you guys understand?" Megan said. Blah, blah, blah. I just want to eat. We nodded and split up. I saw a deer getting some water in a nearby swamp. I lunged at it and found myself colliding with a crocodile for it. We fought a bit but instead of one meal, I have two.

"Score." I said to myself. I hear a couple of howls but I ignore them.

* * *

"Do you guys understand?" I asked, after explaining the entire hunting process to the boys. I just can't seem to get my head fixed on the movie anymore. They nodded and we ran separately. I always wondered what it would be like to hunt. Now I know. And it was simple: charge for anything with blood in it. I heard something. Footsteps? No. Paw steps. Werewolves. I flew down, close to the ground and saw a familiar fur and flea infested face.

"Tammy." I said, unfazed by her and her new little puppy posse. She growled at me.

"What? Am I heading into your territory? What are you going to do about it?" I asked. Oh she knew what she was going to do about it, she knew. She charged at my and before I could fly up high enough to get away from her, she bites into my leg and one of her posse howls loudly. That bite broke our little truce and fueled the fire in our life long feud.

"Wrong choice." I hissed and bit right into her neck. Bloody fire. Red fuel. It was like biting on the sun. Flaming liquid. Spiced water. It was food. Like a human eating a hot chili pepper. Tammy held her bite onto my leg as I flew up and kicked my leg around. I felt her teeth on my bone and I had to get her off of me.

"You don't want to let go? Then I'll make you." I said. I flipped around and whipped her onto the ground. The ground cracked under her. I felt wild. Crazy even. I flew down and bit into her left arm and flipped her over like a burger patty, taking some of her blood.

"Come one! You're no wolf, just a misguided puppy! Weak!" I taunted her. She launched up at me and bit into my stomach. I take her tail, wrap it around me and pull. She let me go and howled as loud as she could and fell. It felt good to win this feud once and for all. But it's never over. She slowly got up and, with her tail between her legs, she runs off, posse in tow. I lick my teeth of any pieces of skin or drops of blood and I find blood and hair around my teeth.

"Gross!" I said. I felt like a cat coughing up those hair balls.

I examined my leg and saw the bite marks, deep holes that would have to take a while to heal. Well, if I stopped hunting now. But Tammy's blood wasn't enough. And my stomach had to heal too. The wolves could come back at and moment to avenge their pack leader. I sniffed around and I could smell blood. Human blood...

* * *

"Do you guys understand?" Megan finished her lecture. I thought it would never end. We nodded and went off different directions. I felt a sense of peace out in the forest. I find the highest tree and climb up to the top for the perfect view of the forest on all sides. I heard distant howling and something shook the unsteady tree. I look down and see a bear. And it saw me. I dropped down and it roared at me.

"H- Hey. W- W- What's up?" I asked it. It roared again and came closer. I backed up to the tree. Not a safe bear. Then I thought something. I'm not safe either. It smacked a paw onto my chest.

"Okay. Bring it on." I said. I kicked it back and flew up to the nearest branch. It charged to the tree and shook it. I lost my balance but before I could fall, I hooked my legs onto the branch and I hung upside down from the branch.

"Ha! You need to do better than that." I challenged. It got up on its hind legs and shifted its weight onto the tree, almost snapping it. Then it went back and forth shaking the tree. I clawed my fingers deep into the branch and held on tightly. Finally the bear gave up and went to sleep. My hunger grew and looking at the bear, I could already taste the blood flowing down my throat. My fangs ached and I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at the bear and ripped into it. I finished off the bear and yet hunger still lurked within me. I sniffed around and human blood filled the air.

"Human blood?" I followed the scent...

* * *

...and Lee collided with Tony.

"Ouch." Tony said.

"Tony!"

"Lee!"

"What's up, little bro?" Lee asked getting up.

"Nothing much. Hey, did you hear a howling noise before?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah. I wonder where it came from." Lee said brushing off dirt from his hair.

"Want to find out?" Tony asked.

"Why not?" Lee answered and they went towards the sound.

* * *

Megan followed the smell of human blood and saw Marc sitting on a branch looking down at something. She jumped up to the branch next to his.

"Hey, Marc." Megan said smiling. He stayed silent and kept looking down. She looked where he was looking. The girl laid there, motionless, her neck was bleeding, but not much blood came out.

"I did it. She was trying to kill me. She's a vampire hunter." Marc explained. Megan cocked her head to the side.

"She looks..." Megan said.

"Familiar? Yeah. I thought so too." Marc finished for her.

"Did you get her name?" Megan asked.

"No. She was too stubborn to talk." Marc said. The bushes rustled under them. Megan looked down and Marc waited for whatever it was to show itself.

"Cut it out! Ouch!"

"Stop being such a baby, Tony."

"Why don't you stop being so bossy?" Tony said. Tony tumbled out of the bush and Lee went to a branch. He saw Megan and Marc and smiled.

"Hey guys." Lee said.

"Hey." Megan said. Marc slipped down in front of Tony. Lee saw what he was trying to protect.

"Daniel?" Lee whispered.

"Who?" Megan said. They dropped down next to the girl.

"From the Halloween world. The vampire that bit us." Lee said.

"That's weird, because she's a vampire hunter now. She almost tried to kill me." Marc said.

"That's impossible." Lee said.

"Well, it's apparently possible. Why would she-?" Megan said but Lee cut her off by covering her mouth.

"Shush. She's waking up." he said. Daniel's eyes opened slightly then closed quickly. She moaned something. It sounded like she said Lee.

"I think she's talking to you." Megan said to Lee.

"You okay, Daniel?" Lee asked Daniel. She opened her eyes... and screamed, backing up.

"Wow. And I thought Megan screamed loud." Tony said covering his ears.

"V- V- Vampires! Get away!" Daniel said.

"Whoa, Daniel! It's us. Remember?" Lee said. Daniel cocked her head to the side, shocked.

"I... I... What happened to you?" she asked.

"We're vampires, Daniel. It's a long story." Lee said.

"That's weird but what about _her_?" Daniel asked pointing at Megan.

"That's what we want to know too. What _did_ happen to you, Megan?" Marc asked her.

"Let's just say the truce is over." Megan answered. They all looked at her confused. Lee shook it off and looked back at Daniel.

"We'll be happy to take you to our place." Lee suggested.

"Uh... Lee."

"What is it, Tony?"

"I don't really think taking a vampire hunter to our house is a safe idea." Tony said.

"Yeah, I don't feel like getting staked any time soon." Megan agreed. Daniel interrupted.

"That's a nice offer but I really just want to go home so I'll just be leaving now." Daniel said nervously.

"But-" Lee said, but Megan covered _his _mouth.

"Yes. Go before we chase after you. Bye!" Megan said. Daniel ran off and when she was out of sight, Lee bit Megan's hand.

"Why did you let her go?" Lee asked.

"I'm going to answer that with a question of my own. Were you hungry when you offered or were you really asking nicely?" Megan asked.

"Uh... I don't know." Lee answered.

"Which is why I stopped you. And I learned that from the movie." Megan said and she ran towards home.

"Well, I'm guessing Megan actually learned something from that movie." Tony said.

* * *

In the Clark house...

Nothing moved... Everything was silent. The only thing in there was the furniture and Megan. She was asleep and her wounds were almost gone. Suddenly...

"Whoa!" Tony said as he crashed through the front door.

'So much for a few minutes of sleep.' Megan thought, opening her eyes.

"Hey Megan." Lee said walking through the door.

"Tony, you didn't have to knock the door down, you know?" Marc said walking into the house.

"Well, Lee didn't have the house key. This is my way of opening the door." Tony explained.

"You know, it was probably locked for a reason." Megan said, getting up.

"Megan, there's another alternative. Going into your room and locking it." Marc said. Megan growled and went upstairs. The boys sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I ...d.r ...t .. ..u.d .. ..k. .n . ..r.. ...h..t ...l.." ..r. s..d.

* * *

**Transmission interrupted...**


End file.
